Letters From War
by Another SQ In The World
Summary: Emma é uma soldado reserva no forte Benning. Regina é a prefeita de Storybrooke. O programa de correspondências existe para diminuir a saudades que os soldados sentem de casa. Regina e Emma começam a se corresponder e sua relação passa de simples cordialidade a algo que nenhuma delas esperava - até que as cartas param de chegar. Tradução. Autora original hunnyfresh.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:  
Once Upon a Time não me pertence. Vou deixar expressa aqui meu voluntariado caso A&amp;E um dia queiram dar Emma e Regina para alguém. Enquanto não o fazem, apenas observo.  
Essa história também não me pertence. A autora dessa linda e emocionante história é a autora **hunnyfresh **(fanfiction net / u / 2661542 / hunnyfresh), que com muita gentileza me autorizou a traduzi-la! Muito obrigada mesmo!

Foto da capa: herevilqueen (Instagram)

DISCLAIMER:  
Once Upon a Time does not belong to me.  
This story does not eighter! This amazing story was originally written by **hunnyfresh **(fanfiction net / u / 2661542 / hunnyfresh), who, so nicely, allowed me to translate. Thank you very much!

Cover picture: herevilqueen (Instagram)

* * *

"Isso seria excelente para sua imagem, Prefeita." Sidney seguiu Regina ao redor de seu escritório com alguns documentos e os mostrou bem em seu rosto.

Regina bufou e o olhou duramente quando os papéis quase causaram um corte ao pequeno Henry, de apenas seis meses que estava e seu colo. "Cuidado com esses papéis." Disse por entre os dentes.

Sidney abaixou a cabeça e obedeceu, sentindo-se envergonhado sob o olhar da morena. "Me desculpe." Apesar do incidente, Sidney não se desviou de seu objetivo. "Mas pense nas manchetes: Prefeita de Storybrooke Apoia as Tropas. Não há mal algum tem ter alguns aliados no exército, Regina, mesmo que seja apenas um soldado."

Após um suspiro, Regina reposicionou Henry em seus braços antes de pegar os papéis de Sidney. "Você tem noção de que adotei Henry há alguns meses. Ainda estou fazendo malabarismos para conciliar meu trabalho e a maternidade. Não tenho tempo pra abrigar um estranho."

"Você não vai abrigar ninguém. Serão apenas correspondências, Prefeita. Fará uma moral entre os soldados com saudade de casa," Sidney garantiu ao ver como a prefeita se mostrou apreensiva, e adicionou "você não estará se alistando para a guerra."

"Óbvio." Regina inclinou a cabeça na direção de Henry quando o menino fez o mesmo movimento para ver o que chamava a atenção da mãe. Instintivamente, Regina plantou um beijo sobre seus cabelos finos, mandando embora qualquer agitação que surgisse. Ao olhar de volta para Sidney depois de examinar os papéis, ela direcionou seu olhar para a porta. Sem mais palavras, ele saiu do escritório e fechou a porta.

Regina se sentou em sua mesa, aninhando Henry em seu colo enquanto lia as informações a respeito do soldado que seria seu correspondente. "Acho que faremos uma nova amizade, Henry. O que você acha?"

O garotinho gorgolejou* alegremente, agarrando qualquer objeto a sua frente. O movimento foi em vão, já que Regina sempre tomava as devidas precauções e limpava o espaço a frente de seu filho. Ela beijou sua têmpora e leu o nome do soldado.

Soldado Emma Swan.

* * *

_**Forte Benning, GA**_

Uma granada explodiu à distância e um intenso zumbido atingiu Emma enquanto ela se abrigava no primeiro buraco grande o suficiente em que coubesse ela, seu sargento e dois outros soldados em sua equipe. Gotas de suor escorriam de sua testa à ponta de seu nariz a medida que o peso de todo o equipamento pesava sobre si, e uma chuva de balas vinha de soldados estrategicamente posicionados em lugares altos do campo de treinamento.

As simulações pelas quais Emma e sua infantaria passam são mais frequentes que nunca dada a real ameaça de perigo. O mundo ainda está chocado com os acontecimentos do mês passado em Nova York, logo o esquadrão de Emma, e o resto do Exército dos Estados Unidos, treinaram cada vez mais.

Com metade to esquadrão fazendo o papel do inimigo, ambos tinham a mesma missão: neutralizar a ameaça.

Durante esse treinamento em particular, a equipe de Emma havia sido limitada a nada mais que uma pá retrátil. Mesmo que pudesse usá-la como arma, corpo a corpo era o segredo para esse combate, e assim que os disparos cessaram, levou menos de um segundo para retomar fôlego enquanto seu companheiro de equipe observava o perímetro. Ao seu sinal, eles se retiraram de onde estavam e se mantiveram próximos ao chão. Sargento Booth havia ficado em seu lugar com o papel de companheiro ferido, quando na realidade ele determinava em quanto tempo eles conseguiriam o sucesso.

A equipe dela se manteve em sua posição, ouvindo atentamente a cada movimento na calada da noite. O soldado a frente deu o sinal para se moverem, mas Emma, ao se mexer, sentiu o metal de uma AK-47 em suas costas. Os outros dois soldados não perceberam, mas Emma decifrou pelo silêncio que seu inimigo havia se afastado da equipe e se isolado para perseguir o que acreditava ser a ameaça mais fraca. Emma sorriu para si mesma e colocou suas mãos sobre a cabeça em rendição enquanto se virava lentamente e encontrar o Soldado Cassidy, com um olhar vitorioso enquanto apontava a arma em direção a sua testa.

"Desculpe, Em," ele se desculpou. Emma não o culpou, afinal era vida ou morte. Só não a dela. Ela se ajoelhou lentamente enquanto ele se aproximou, mas no último instante, ela agarrou a boca do rifle e logo chutou as pernas do Soldado, o deixou de joelhos e virou a arma em sua direção.

"Eu não." Emma respondeu.

As luzes se acenderam para iluminar o pátio e Emma pode ver que um de seus companheiros de equipe sucedeu em dominar seu oponente. O outro estava no chão, fazendo-se de morto com o inimigo sobre ele apontando um rifle em direção à sua cabeça.

"Morrer está nos seus planos, Johnson?" August sai de onde estava e grita com o soldado caído.

"Não, senhor." Johnson murmura ainda no chão.

"Diga isso a sua família." August se vira para sua equipe. "Bom trabalho. Podem voltar para o acampamento."

Emma ajudou Neal a se levantar, suprimindo o sorriso enquanto o homem a sua frente resmungava enquanto se levantava. Ela deu um tapinha em suas costas enquanto corriam para o acampamento deixar seus equipamentos e seguirem para o chuveiro.

A rotina fazia bem a Emma. A disciplina ainda mais. Depois de dezesseis anos mudando de casa em casa, sendo expulsa da escola por mau comportamento, e hackear o sistema da escola para melhorar suas notas, Emma se viu diante de um juiz onde as consequências eram reformatório ou campo militar. Havia potencial nela, dizia o juiz, e tudo o que ela precisava era de um pouco de disciplina para se manter na linha. Ela queria fazer o que desse vontade, mas conhecia August, um irmão adotivo que teve em seu último lar e seguia carreira miliar, então… Porque não?

Os primeiros seis meses castigaram Emma. Ela não estava acostumada com um ambiente onde a solução para seu comportamento problemático e vulgar era fazer flexões até ter um colapso ou limpar a sujeira do chão até que pudesse ver seu reflexo no linóleo. Ela estava acostumada a se aproveitar de suas formas femininas para roubar uma barra de chocolate de lojas, mas aqui nada disso importava. Tudo o que importava era obediência e inteligência.

Ela aprendeu rápido, mostrando aos oficiais que gritavam em sua cara que a órfã poderia subir ao topo de sua divisão e derrubar homens com o dobro de seu tamanho.

As vezes o fato de Emma não ter vínculos sociais em sua vida facilitava as coisas. Não havia um lar para se ter nostalgia, e a sua vez na fila de formatura foi mais rápida já que não havia ninguém com quem tirar foto. Mas haviam muito mais momentos quando ela retornava pra casa e não tinha outro lugar que não fosse seu fusca amarelo a esperando em algum galpão em Boston.

Entretanto ela tinha August. Descobrir que ele era seu sargento foi uma bênção disfarçada. Mesmo que se vissem como irmãos, nunca foi leve com ela, mas era o mais próximo de uma família que tinha desde que seus pais a abandonaram na beira de uma estrada. Tê-lo por perto a fazia se sentir mais segura e confiante em suas habilidades. Ele nunca admitiria, mas Emma havia se dado melhor que ele. Ela havia aprendido a provocá-lo, dizendo que era melhor que ele chegasse ao seu nível se não quisesse ir mais cedo para seu túmulo.

Emma chegou em seu corredor depois de lavar todo o suor e sujeira de seu corpo, assim como o resto do esquadrão estava fazendo. Ela deu os devidos cumprimentos a sua equipe e foi em direção a onde dormia, no canto. Ela era uma das três recrutas mulheres de seu esquadrão, e era sortuda por não ter sido colocada no meio com o resto dos homens onde o cheiro não era muito agradável. Enquanto passava pelos demais beliches, ela notou, e não apenas pela primeira vez o quão vazia sua parede era comparada às demais que tinham fotos, cartas e cartões de seus entes queridos. Seu canto, por outro lado era do mesmo tom de bege com cobertas de camuflagem de quando chegou. Emma tenta não pensar muito sobre isso enquanto se deita em sua cama aproveitando as três horas de descanso antes do jantar para relaxar e fechar seus olhos, ouvindo o Sargento anunciar a chegada de correspondência.

August interrompeu sua tentativa de descanso quando jogou um envelope sobre a barriga de Emma com um sorriso de canto. "Quem é Regina?"

"Quem?" Emma se sentou, de forma que pudesse encostar na parede.

Ele apontou para a carta em sua barriga. Emma pegou e examinou, já que nunca tinha visto a carta antes. De novo, ela não encontrou motivos para alguém mandar algo para ela. Nos anos em que estava alistada no Exército, não precisou estar presente nos anúncios de correio uma só vez. Os únicos papéis que tinham algum significado eram sua certidão de nascimento e seu atestado de alistamento. Então, que diabos isso significa? Ela passou gentilmente seus dedos pela caligrafia do endereço do remetente. Regina Mills.

"Você não me disse que tinha uma amiga em casa." August levou uma mão dramaticamente em seu coração, fingindo estar ferido. "Pensei que fôssemos mais próximos que isso."

"Eu não a conheço." A loira devolveu, sem tirar os olhos da carta. Uma parte dela pensou ser uma pegadinha, que seria mandada de volta a Boston e seria obrigada a cumprir sua sentença no reformatório.

August se aproximou de Emma a tal ponto que seu nariz quase tocou o dela, tirando sua atenção do envelope. "Você deveria abrir isso." Ele sussurrou de forma conspiratória.

"Sim, senhor" Emma zombou e levantou uma das sobrancelhas indicando a necessidade de privacidade. Levantando suas mãos em sinal de derrota, August deixou Emma para inspecionar o resto do esquadrão, dando à loira o espaço para abrir a carta misteriosa.

Hábeis dedos tatearam e com a unha abriu e retirou o seu conteúdo. Estava curiosa, ansiosa e até um pouco hesitante em ler a carta de escrita elegante.

_14 de Outubro de 2001_

_Querida Soldado Swan,_

_Primeiro e principalmente, gostaria de tirar esse momento para agradecer a você e seus companheiros que, como você, defendem nosso país. É difícil imaginar o treinamento rigoroso pelo qual você deve estar passando e todos os sacrifícios que você deve estar fazendo, e sou muito grata por isso._

_Eu entendo que você não deve estar habituada a isso, mas recentemente eu descobri que escrever para as tropas pode ser bastante útil. O programa que permite civis mandarem seus agradecimentos aos soldados me parece ser bem sucedido e por comentários que li online, ambas as partes são beneficiadas. Tenho certeza de que você e sua família devem se corresponder com frequência, e espero que não se importe com apenas mais uma carta._

_Meu nome é Regina Mills. Essa carta foi escrita da pequena cidade de Storybrooke, Maine da qual eu sou Prefeita. É uma cidade pacata, e eu me asseguro disso, de outro modo quem sabe os prejuízos que meu filho sofreria._

_Você tem filhos? Sua família deve estar muito orgulhosa de você. Espero que possa vê-los logo em seu retorno._

_Novamente, muito obrigada por tudo o que faz._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Regina Mills_

Emma sentiu uma pontada de angústia pela mulher que imaginou estar em sua meia idade que em um gesto de boa vontade trouxe a tona a família que Emma não tinha. Foi um erro honesto e um ato gentil, e não foi a primeira vez que Emma desejou ter contato com o mundo real, desejou por alguma companhia que não fossem seus companheiros de tropa.

"Sargento!" Emma chamou, se colocando de pé quando August se aproximou. "Eu não sabia que estava inscrita para me corresponder com alguém."

Compreensão inundou o rosto do sargento, e ele sorriu. "Você nunca recebeu uma carta sequer, Swan. Você quer um bom truque para sobreviver fora de campo? Fique são quando pode."

"Você escreve para casa?" Emma questionou em descrença. Emma sabia que o tempo de August em seu lar adotivo havia sido tão difícil quanto o dela.

Ele cruzou os braços. "Saiba que minha carreira como escritor vai decolar assim que eu voltar pra casa permanentemente."

Emma negou com a cabeça e sorriu de canto, imaginando August em um canto com seu caderno até naquele lugar.

"Escreva de volta pra ela." Ele apertou seu braço demonstrando zelo antes de sair e continuar as inspeções e deixar Emma relendo sozinha a carta de Emma.

Talvez August esteja certo. Pelo menos agora com Regina, ela poderia esperar uma carta vez ou outra. Era mais do que Emma poderia pedir.

Ela encolheu os ombros, colocou a carta de volta ao envelope e o envelope sob seu travesseiro. Essas correspondências até que não pareciam uma má ideia.

* * *

Regina se equilibrava com Henry dormindo em seus braços, juntamente com um amontoado de papeis que trouxera consigo do escritório. Com alguns movimentos inteligentes, conseguiu recolher a correspondência e finalmente se permitiu entrar na mansão. Os inúmeros itens que ela tentava carregar iam sendo colocados em qualquer canto, sendo sua única preocupação manter Henry bem, e dormindo. Ela deixou a correspondência e os papéis do trabalho caírem na mesa de canto e alguns envelopes caíram no chão enquanto o menino choramingava.

"Shhh," Regina murmurou, beijando seu filho. Ela balbuciou uma canção de ninar e o menino logo voltou a dormir, depois de se aninhar em seu pescoço. Regina caminhou até a sala de jantar onde havia um bebê conforto e gentilmente colocou Henry. Ele se segurou em seu dedo enquanto dormia, e a prefeita aproveitou esse momento para se sentar e acariciar a pequena mão de seu filho.

A decisão de adotar Henry havia sido fácil. Havia esperando tanto tempo pela chance de ter uma família, e agora que tinha, amava cada momento. Henry chorava muito, de fato. Em suas primeiras semanas com Regina fizeram a Prefeita perder a compostura sempre que percebia que seu filho sentia cólicas. Henry geralmente se mantinha acordado e noite, e acreditava que qualquer objeto ao alcance de sua mão era comestível, mas sempre valia a pena ficar acordada. Ela podia assistir seu filho dormir o dia todo, mas seu trabalho precisava ser feito, então beijou a testa de seu filho, pegou os papéis e os envelopes e arrumou a bagunça que havia feito.

O que não notou foi o envelope caído ao lado da mesinha de canto que vinha da Georgia.

"E?" August perguntou de onde ele e a tropa estavam fazendo flexões sob o sol escaldante.

"E o que?" Emma se forçou para cima, logo quase encostando seu tórax no chão quente.

"Porque não escreveu de volta para aquela moça?" Ele esticou os braços por um segundo a mais, quando sentiu sua perna doer do ferimento que havia recebido na Coréia.

"Porque você acha que eu não escrevi?"

"Porque faz duas semanas que não vejo seu nome na caixa de correio."

"Você sabe que essas coisas demoram," Emma repetiu o que havia dito a si mesma desde o primeiro dia. O apito soou e todos juntos, a tropa se levantou e trotou até o campo de obstáculos. "E mais, ela é uma Prefeita." Emma concluiu atrás de seu Sargento.

"De uma cidade minúscula. O que acontece de verdade em um lugar assim.?"

Emma encolheu os ombros e mergulhou com ao lado de August para rastejarem sob o arame farpado. Ela manteve a cabeça e corpo rentes ao chão, sendo toda coberta por lama não querendo perder tempo enquanto ouvia os tiros acima de si.

"Escreva de novo pra ela." Augusto disse por entre os dentes.

"Não." Suas bochechas coraram, e graças à lama que cobria seu rosto não era possível ver o quanto essa ideia a deixava mortificada. Emma Swan não implorava por amizades. Seus agentes de condicional diziam que causar problemas era um grito por atenção. Emma sempre teve sua maneira para fazer amigos, e com essa Regina Mills parecia ter feito seu dever. Então que seja.

Se levantaram da lama, e foram em direção à parede onde agarraram a corda e começaram a escalar.

"Emma," August disse. "Você vai perder a cabeça."

"Aposto que não." Emma apertou o maxilar ao sentir o calor da corda em suas mãos já calejadas. Seu pé enfraqueceu, mas seu corpo se manteve estável por ser sustentado pela corda, e assim foi capaz de manter sua subida ao topo da parede.

"Não caio nessa." Assim que August chegou ao topo, os dois desceram juntos.

"Pensei que gostasse de correr riscos."

"Prefiro acreditar na minha inteligência." No meio da descida, August soltou a corda e pulou até o chão, correndo em direção ao próximo obstáculo. Emma virou os olhos para a atitude extravagante do companheiro.

"Eu sei que você ainda lê a carta." Disse August quando Emma o alcançou.

Seu silêncio não negou o fato de que nas duas últimas duas semanas tirava a carta de baixo do seu travesseiro e lia as palavras de Regina. Descobriu que o fato de se sentir lembrada era viciante, e a cada dia isso crescia dentro de si.

O apito soou e sem pestanejar, ela e o resto da tropa caíram ao chão para mais uma rodada de flexões. "Eu já escrevi algo." Emma concluiu, encerrando o assunto. Tudo o que queria er atreinar sem seu Sargento barulhento no seu pé.

Ela não sabia quem Regina Mills era. Poderia ser uma senhora e ter uma linda família. Ela tinha um filho, certo? Talvez o rapaz quisesse se alistar e tivesse dúvidas. Fosse quem fosse, Emma tinha recebido a sua primeira carta, e era muito mais do que podia pedir.

* * *

Regina fez uma leve careta ao posicionar o telefone entre seu ouvido e seu ombro enquanto o editor do Daily Mirror falava sem parar. Ela apreciava o entusiasmo que era demonstrado com as investigações dentro e fora da cidade, mas quando as ligações sobre o tipo de pesticida que sr. French usa em suas rosas acontecem durante o horário em que alimentava Henry, sua paciência ia se esgotado aos poucos.

"Sidney." Ela disse, limpando a papinha caseira de maçã do canto da boca de Henry, antes de deixá-lo livre para explorar a casa. Ela o seguia para fora da cozinha, e a proteção na base da escada acalmaram sua mente a medida que o menino engatinhava rápido demais para seu conforto. "Porque você não preenche esses papéis e me manda, assim posso ver quando tiver algum momento livre."

"Com certeza, Prefeita." Logo confirmou e do outro lado da linha Regina pode ouvir sua inquietação. "Oh! Eu estava pensando em fazer um artigo sobre a relação entre a senhora e a soldado."

Por mais que Regina aproveitasse cada oportunidade para lembrar os cidadãos de seu poder sobre a cidade, o rapazinho com olhos pidões a arrebatava. Ademais, não tinha recebido resposta da Soldado Swan. Havia feito sua parte, e não havia mais nada a se fazer. A ideia de que algo tivesse acontecido a Emma antes de responder a carta era constante, mas Regina tinha um filho para criar. Tinha que seguir em frente. "Não será necessário."

Regina parou quando o som de Henry cessou. Se despediu rapidamente de Sidney e foi procurar seu filho imediatamente. Seu coração acelerava a medida que não via o pequeno dos cachos castanhos, mas assim que olhou em direção à porta da frente, um grande suspiro deixou seus pulmões em alívio quando viu seu filho de costas e claramente aprontando algo. Já deveria saber. Silêncio indicava que Henry estava aprontando.

"Querido." Chamou Regina, colocando o telefone na mesa e se abaixando até ficar em seu nível. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

Henry virou a cabecinha, e a ponta de um envelope enfiado em sua boca. Seu olhar era curioso, mas não parou o pequeno de mastigar seu tesouro encontrado.

"Henry," Depois de certo esforço, Regina conseguiu tirar o envelope da boca de seu filho. "Porque não me disse que ainda está com fome?"

O menino balbuciou e se apoiou em Regina para se levantar.

"Você consegue falar isso, querido? Fome? Fo-me."

A única resposta que veio de Henry foi saliva estragando a maquiagem perfeita de Regina, e assim que a prefeita pegou o filho no colo, ele colocou seu colar na boca. "Quase lá" Disse tirando o colar da boca de Henry.

Segurando o menino em apenas um braço, se levantou e foram para a sala de estar onde ela se sentou e colocou Henry para brincar com o quebra cabeças espalhado pela sala. Ao observar a carta, seu queixo caiu ao ver que a carta era da Soldado Swan.

Regina abiu a carta imediatamente e quando percebeu que datava de quase dois meses atrás, estremeceu. Santo Deus, essa carta esteve perdida por todo esse tempo? Seus olhos observaram atentamente o garrancho de Emma.

**19 de Outubro de 2001**

**Olá,**

**Eu não sei muito o que dizer nessas situações, preciso admitir. De nada, eu acho. É muita consideração agradecer.**

**Muito legal te conhecer, Regina. Eu acho. Não que não seja bom te conhecer, mas é que conhecer alguém através de cartas é diferente. Acho que você pode perceber que além do meu garrancho, eu devo ter perdido uma ou outra aula sobre Como Escrever Cartas, então ignore.**

**Na verdade, sua carta é a primeira que eu recebi desde que me alistei. Muito obrigada por isso.**

**Não tenho uma família pra qual escrever, e meu sargento que é como meu irmão, bem, ele está aqui comigo e me incentivou a me inscrever para receber correspondências, então, aqui estamos.**

**Nunca ouvi falar de Storybrooke, mas me parece que os cidadãos têm uma ótima prefeita. Eu nasci no Maine, por coincidência, mas morei em muitas cidades antes me firmar em Boston e me alistar.**

**Respondendo à sua pergunta, embora acho que tenha ficado meio óbvio, não tenho filhos. E se seu filho for tão arteiro como diz, deve ser um gênio do mau. Não que seu filho seja mau. Tenho certeza de que é um anjinho.**

**Muito obrigada pela carta. De verdade. Foi um dos pontos altos do meu dia.**

**De, **

**Soldado Emma Swan**

A data na carta era de apenas alguns dias após o envio da primeira. Regina não se sentia entusiasmada com a ideia de se corresponder com alguém, mas o fato de Emma Swan ter recebido sua primeira carta, e passar dois meses sem resposta alguma fez Regina se sentir imensamente culpada. O que a Soldado Swan pensaria dela? Provavelmente o que o resto da cidade já pensa. Brava. Indiferente. Fria. Se não fosse por Henry, os cidadãos de Storybrooke ainda estariam convictos de que Regina Mills era incapaz de se importar com alguém.

Aparentemente essa militar era uma exceção a essa regra.

Uma ideia surgiu quando viu Henry brincar com seu carrinho de madeira, alternando entre conduzí-lo e colocá-lo na boca. "Henry?" Ela chamou o menino enquanto pegava o menino nos braços. "Gostaria de ajudar mamãe a escrever uma carta?"

* * *

"Soldado" Disse August enquanto entrava na área dos beliches após mais uma prática com rifles.

"Sargento." Emma o cumprimentou e se levantou.

August se manteve em silêncio por um tempo, deixando Emma parada no lugar. Com um meio sorriso, ele tirou a carta de seu bolso e colocou no bolso de Emma. "Fique à vontade, soldado."

Ela olhou para baixo quando o sargento saiu, e sentiu o tempo parar quando viu a carta de Regina Mills. Não queria ficar animada demais ao ver a caligrafa perfeita no envelope, mas não podia deixar de sorrir contente pelo fato de haver mais uma carta endereçada a ela. Segurou com firmeza a carta em suas mãos e passou reto pelo corredor de beliches.

Em um canto, August jogava baralho com alguns companheiros. Outros faziam ligações rápidas para casa, e haviam aqueles que apenas ficavam acordados a noite. Entretanto Emma, ansiosa se sentou em sua cama de pernas cruzadas, rasgando o envelope como se fosse um presente se Natal.

Os últimos dois meses de solidão foram esquecidos no momento em que seus olhos devoraram cada palavra escrita na carta em suas mãos.

_15 de Dezembro de 2001_

_Soldado Swan,_

_Sinto muito pela imensa demora na resposta. Sua carta caiu atrás da mesa. Meu filho achou que fosse algum tipo de comida e encontrou. Ao que tudo indica suas travessuras têm seu lado bom._

_Preciso admitir que saber que minha carta foi a primeira que você recebeu me chocou. Para compensar pela demora e tentar melhorar seu dia, o que acha de ceder a honra de sua segunda carta ao meu filho? Ele é muito talentoso, não acha?_

Um pouco desapontada, Emma procurou por mais da carta, mas o que ela devia esperar? Um romance? Elas mal se conheciam. Virou a página e encontrou um papel cartão com giz de cera de diversas cores por toda a extensão da folha, sem sentido nem direção. Emma sorriu ao ver que os rabiscos se estendiam por toda a folha, exceto por um canto, onde se lia _De Henry e Regina _escrito pela prefeita.

Ela analisou cada linha, inclinando a cabeça em diferentes posições como se estivesse estudando uma pintura abstrata. Para ser bem honesta, era uma das melhores obras de arte que já tinha visto. Logo, a imagem de uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos e um adolescente fora de controle se esvaíram de sua cabeça. Não, não havia nenhuma imagem visual de quem a escrevia, mas pela carta dessa mulher misteriosa, era perceptível o laço entre ela e seu filho. Quando Emma pensava que uma carta era tudo o que podia pedir, após esse desenho já se sentia como viciada à adrenalina de esperar por cartas do Maine.

Emma se sentia mais leve. Antes fazia tudo o que devia de sua rotina sem rodeios, agora tudo o que podia pensar era em escrever de volta para Regina.

* * *

**19 de Dezembro de 2011**

**Olá Regina,**

**Você tem um pequeno Picasso aí. Acho que vou guardar pra quando ele ficar famoso. Vou ser uma das únicas sortudas a ter um original. Qual a idade dele?**

**E tudo bem sobre a carta ter caído. Eu entendo. Não é obrigação alguma, nem precisa ter pressa. Mas é muito bom saber de você de novo. Veja pelo lado bom, você tem um pequeno detetive aí. Ou um crítico gastronômico.**

**Tenha um bom fim de ano, caso Henry decida comer todo o papel da sua casa.**

**Emma Swan**

Regina removeu o óculos de seu rosto, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Se essa era a única correspondência de Emma, imaginava que a soldado não tivera muitos Natais que valessem a pena. A voz da indiferença martelava na cabeça de Regina que Emma Swam era a última de suas prioridades, especialmente quando faltavam apenas três dias para o Natal, mas seu lado compassivo que só de mostrava com Henry a lembrava de todos os finais de ano que passara sozinha depois da morte de seus pais. Essa voz falou mais alto.

Regina sabia o que era a solidão. Sabia o que significava querer, desejar, e precisar de alguém. Esse Natal é o primeiro de muitos que ela esperaria ansiosa por causa do bebê que dormia tranquilamente em seu berço com seu pijama estampado de rena. Imaginava o que Emma deveria estar passando, treinando para uma guerra que não era sua, isolada de qualquer pessoa que pudesse considerar um amigo.

Talvez desde a adoção de Henry seu coração tivesse amolecido, ou talvez, pela primeira vez, a temida prefeita de Storybrooke sentiu empatia por outra pessoa, mas por qualquer que fosse o motivo, Regina guardou a carta em seu bolso para guardar junto com a outra carta de Emma, e ligou seu computador para fazer algumas pesquisas.

* * *

Emma se sentou em seu beliche cheio de guloseimas. Um pacotinho com sementes de girassol estava entre duas caixas de barras de granola doces e salgadas. Uma necessaire com várias coisas como mini kit de costura, uma escova de dentes, higienizador de mãos, e um hidratante de boca estavam ao seu lado.

Emma nunca havia recebido uma caixa com itens de necessidades básicas antes. Presentes para Emma nunca significavam mais do que uma amostra de boa vontade de seus pais adotivos para mostrar à assistente social que fariam bem a Emma. O cuidado com cada item da caixa era tanto, que Emma tratava cada coisa como se fosse feita de ouro.

Gratidão inundou Emma, e se viu maravilhada com o carinho demonstrado por uma pessoa que mal conhecia. Isso poderia não significar muito para Regina, mas para Emma tinha todo o significado do mundo.

Sua atenção se voltou para a carta que estava no fundo da caixa com seu nome escrito com as letras de Regina. Emma deixou tudo de lado, abriu o envelope e começou a ler.

_23 de Dezembro de 2011_

_Soldado Swan,_

_Eu acho que isso não vai chegar tão rápido quanto eu gostaria. Me disseram nos correios que seria inútil mandar por correspondência expressa devido ao grande número de coisas que seriam enviadas para onde você está. De qualquer forma, achei válido tentar._

_Henry escolheu o cartão e o sabor das sementes de girassol. Espero que goste das apimentadas, embora eu tenha colocado as salgadas junto por segurança._

_Eu não estava certa do que mandar. Procurei por listas de presentes ou coisas que soldados gostam. Espero não ter ultrapassado nenhum limite ou que você se sinta desconfortável de alguma forma com os presentes. É que eu entendo como festas de fim de ano são quando se está sozinha._

_Respondendo à sua pergunta, Henry tem oito meses de idade. Aprendeu a engatinhar há um mês, mas a velocidade com a qual engatinha te faz pensar que ele faz isso desde que nasceu. Ainda vamos trabalhar a fala e o andar._

_Caso essa carta não chegue a tempo, espero que você e sua tropa tenham tido um bom Natal._

_Espero que tenha um bom Ano Novo, Soldado Swan._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Regina Mills_

* * *

**28 de Dezembro de 2001**

**Oi,**

**Muito obrigada pelos presentes. Não tem ideia do quanto eu gostei. Você realmente não precisava se dar ao trabalho de fazer tudo isso. De verdade. Obrigada.**

**Diga ao Henry que eu amei as sementes e o cartão. Está na minha parede ao lado do desenho.**

**E não, você não está ultrapassando nenhum limite. Acho que é a melhor coisa que alguém já fez por mim. Queria ter algo para te dar. Uau, percebi que sequer sei do que você gosta. Não acho que você goste de um canivete do Exército?**

**Brincadeira. É apenas uma brincadeira. Eu não iria te mandar isso de qualquer forma.**

**De verdade, se tiver algo que esteja ao meu alcance para retribuir a gentileza, eu farei.**

**Bom, você não precisa responder se não quiser, mas como pode saber como é ser sozinha no Natal?**

**Sabe, você não é como eu imaginei que seria quando recebi sua primeira carta. Não que eu saiba exatamente como você é, mas mesmo assim. Eu achava que seu filho era um adolescente e agora sei que é um bebê, certo?**

**Eu cresci com alguns irmãos adotivos e a velocidade que bebês crescem é assustadora. Crescem tão rápido. Num dia não conseguem nem se sentar sozinhos e no outro já se escondem em armários pra te assustar. Eu sugiro travas de segurança.**

**Você acha que ele vai falar o que primeiro? "Mama" ou "Papa"?**

**Espero que não esteja tendo problemas com a cidade.**

**Feliz Ano Novo pra você também.**

**Emma**

* * *

_6 de Janeiro de 2002_

_Querida Soldado Swan,_

_Não foi incômodo algum. Você ficaria feliz em saber que Henry babou demais quando contei que você gostou do que ele escolheu. Sim, babar é celebrar._

_Você acertou quando disse que preciso de uma faca do exército. Se eu tivesse uma seria tipo a líder da gangue de Storybrooke. Como pode ver, minha cidade está abundando em crime. Além do meu trabalho e de Henry, passo meu tempo lendo e cozinhando. Simples, mas relaxante._

_Não se preocupe, eu me coloquei nessa situação. Na verdade não é uma história muito interessante. Minha mãe era distante. Perdi meus pais quando ainda era bem nova então, acho que estamos juntas quando se trata de crescer sem família. Isso até Henry aparecer na minha vida. Espero que Mama seja sua primeira palavra, já que somos só nós dois. Por enquanto ele balbucia quando tenta falar. Os médicos dizem que é normal e que ele está se desenvolvendo em seu ritmo._

_Muito obrigada pela dica, mas acho que cheguei antes com isso. Há travas em praticamente tudo, grades por todo lado e ocasionalmente chego atrasada em reuniões pelo simples fato de esses mecanismos de segurança serem muito difíceis de abrir. Levou um dia inteiro para meu xerife deixar tudo de acordo com meus padrões. Todo cuidado é pouco quando se trata da segurança de crianças._

_Feliz Ano Novo, senhorita Swan._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Regina Mills_

Depois de curvar o último 's' de seu sobrenome, Regina deu uma última olhada na carta antes de colocá-la dentro do envelope. Se deu conta de que precisava reabastecer seu estoque de envelopes. Ouviu Henry chorar pelo monitor e rapidamente escreveu o endereço da base de Emma e deixou em cima da mesa para ser enviada no outro dia.

Regina não tinha se dado conta de que tinha encontrado sua primeira amiga em Emma Swan. Não imaginava que iria tantas vezes aos correios comprar novos selos ou envelopes nos últimos meses, ou compartilhar detalhes sobre o crescimento de Henry, confiar e ser confidente de Emma em dias monótonos ou quando o dia de ser enviada ao Iraque a atingisse. Regina tirou Henry de seu berço, deu-lhe um doce beijo e o deitou na mesa onde troca suas fraldas, e a ideia de que em três anos conheceria Emma não poderia estar mais distante de seus pensamentos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer e devidos agradecimentos no primeiro capítulo

* * *

**12 de Janeiro de 2002**

**Hey,**

**Haha Espero que a quantidade de baba não seja decisiva na hora de aumentar os impostos da sua cidade. Se fizesse isso, você uma mafiosa.**

**Acho que uma das vantagens de estar aqui é o fato de comer comida boa já que não sou muito de cozinhar. Conforme crescia, estocava miojo nas minhas coisas. Já é grande coisa que eu saiba como ferver água. Eu gosto de ler também. Não trouxe nenhum livro comigo, mas o último que eu li foi Stephen King. Leu algum livro bom ultimamente?**

**Sinto muito sobre seus pais, mas fico feliz que tenha Henry agora. Ele me parece um anjo, mesmo com toda a baba. Aposto que Papai Noel foi generoso com ele esse ano.**

**Posso dizer que você deve ter muito poder já que conseguiu o Xerife para deixar a casa segura para seu bebê? As pessoas devem gostar muito de você.**

**Espero que esteja bem.**

**Emma**

* * *

_16 de janeiro de 2002_

_Poxa vida, se eu não estiver errada, você deve me achar uma trapaceira. Quanta audácia._

_Pois parece que Stephen King é algo que temos em comum. Estava me preocupando com o fato de ter que me interessar por facas militares. Recentemente terminei Different Seasons, embora tenha levado alguns meses por conta de Henry. Acho que a última coisa que eu li de fato foi Ovos Verdes e Presunto. Henry se entretém com as cores nos livros do Dr. Seuss. E as vozes que faço para os diferentes personagens. Ele ama minha personificação de Lorax._

_Papai Noel exagerou um pouco. A maior parte das coisas que ele recebeu estão guardadas, já que ainda não tem idade para brincar com elas. Se bem que Henry se divertiu demais com as caixas._

_Não sei se me amam, mas não se opõem. Talvez você esteja certa e eu seja mafiosa._

_Fique bem, Ms. Swan._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Regina Mills_

* * *

**4 de Fevereiro de 2002**

**Oi, Regina,**

**Eu estou bem. A maioria dos dias são exaustivos, mas eu gosto de ler suas cartas.**

**É demais que Henry esteja ficando de pé sozinho. Não era ontem que o garoto estava engatinhando? Você pode precisar de grades maiores, caso ele goste de subir nas coisas. Logo ele vai começar a falar e andar, e atingir os dois dígitos e com isso vem o ensino médio, dirigir e namorar. Boom, boa sorte com isso.**

**Estou apenas brincando. Ele será seu bebê pra sempre.**

**E então? A prefeita de Stoybrooke tem uma fila de pretendentes para o Dia dos Namorados? Ou você vai fazer algo pequeno com o pai de Henry?**

**De,**

**Emma**

* * *

_10 de Fevereiro de 2002_

_Soldado Swan,_

_Você só pode estar querendo me dar um ataque cardíaco. Henry crescendo? Isso é um absurdo. Mas sim, ele estava engatinhando e de repente se apoiou na mesa de café e vem tentando dar alguns passos. Estamos trabalhando o fato de ele caminhar sozinho, mas quando não tem apoio, fica de joelhos e vai embora. Não sei como crianças pequenas conseguem ficar de joelhos o dia todo. Henry insiste em que eu fique com ele no chão, e eu já estou me arrependendo amargamente meu piso de madeira._

_Na verdade Henry é adotado, então duvido muito que eu passe algum tempo com seu pai biológico. Nunca fiz nada para comemorar esse feriado. Quem sabe você não encontrou alguém na base para passar comemorar?_

_Henry e eu comemos um bolo pequeno pelo meu aniversário semana passada, isso deve contar para algo._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Regina Mills_

* * *

**17 de Fevereiro de 2002**

**Foi seu aniversário e você não me disse nada? Parabéns! Espero que você e Henry tenham tido um bom dia juntos. Queria te dar um presente ou uma faca militar. Se eu pudesse te dar qualquer coisa, o que você me pediria?**

**Deus, não. Dia dos Namorados não é pra mim. Pelo menos ainda não.**

**Cheguei a pensar nessa possibilidade, mas não tive certeza. Eu estive no sistema desde sempre, e eu sei o quanto significa para uma criança quando é adotada. Você é demais, sabia? O que te fez querer adotar?**

**Emma**

* * *

_1 de Março de 2002_

_Soldado Swan,_

_Demais? Geralmente essa palavra não é associada a mim. Mas é de muito bom grado. Eu sempre quis ser mãe e já fui noiva, mas o fim foi meio trágico. Foi uma decisão fácil adotá-lo, e apesar das madrugadas em claro e os transtornos com os dentes, não me arrependo. Henry é meu mundo._

_Quando eu era criança, andava a cavalo com meu pai. Não voltei lá desde sua morte. Eu sei que foge da realidade desejar alguém de volta dos mortos, mas isso é o mais próximo do que eu poderia desejar como presente de aniversário – voltar aos estábulos._

_Eu acho que Henry está começando a dizer sua primeira palavra. É um amontoado de M's, mas está perto. Ele vai fazer um ano em abril. Planejar uma festa e aniversário para uma criança de um ano é mais estressante que lidar como orçamento da cidade. Cidadãos enraivecidos me parecem mais atraentes do que decidir entre um homem vestido de réptil ou um show de mágica._

_Fique bem,_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Regina Mills_

* * *

**12 de Março de 2002**

**Oi,**

**Sabe, não vou ser um soldado pra sempre. Serei promovida logo. Pode me chamar de Emma se quiser. Sem pressão.**

**Cavalos. Uau. Algumas crianças pulam cordas. Outras gostam de esportes. E você anda a cavalo. Porque não estou surpresa? Meu lado urbano está aparecendo, desculpe. Eu vi alguns cavalos da polícia em Nova York quando tinha 14 anos e eles são muito grandes.**

**É esquisito que eu me sinta velha conforme o garoto vai crescendo? Já vai fazer um ano? Caramba.**

**Emma**

* * *

_16 de Abril de 2002_

_Querida Emma,_

_Hoje é aniversário de Henry. Não será quando a carta chegar, mas gostaria de compartilhar isso com você. Ele te fez outro desenho. Parece que vermelho é sua cor favorita._

_O mais excitante é que ele disse sua primeira palavra. Disse que tínhamos uma carta sua, ele balbuciou e então disse "Mama"! Agora é tudo o que ele fala, Estou amando isso._

_Espero que esteja bem,_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Regina_

* * *

**20 de Abril de 2002**

**Poxa vida, isso é demais! Olha só o garoto todo crescido. Certeza de que ele não estava tentando dizer meu nome? Estou brincando, estou brincando. Espero que tenha conseguido um vídeo disso ou outra coisa. Coloquei o desenho na minha parede da fama. O garoto está melhorando. Você deveria colocá-lo numa aula de artes quando for maior. Ele gostou daquele palhaço que você contratou ou surtou igual toda criança geralmente faz? Eu te avisei. Palhaços são assustadores. Você leu isso. Deveria saber.**

**Tentei desenhá-lo assoprando as velas no canto da folha. Me faça um favor e queime esse canto quando o ver. Não deixe nenhuma evidência da minha falta de habilidades artísticas.**

**Diga a Henry que desejo Feliz Aniversário.**

**Emma**

* * *

_26 de Abril de 2002_

_Querida Emma, _

_Ele gostou do desenho. Sinto muito, soldado, mas vou manter seu desenho. Nunca se sabe quando a chantagem será bem-vinda. Nem tente seu comentário de mafiosa. Está ficando velho, meu bem._

_Você estava certa. As crianças ficaram aterrorizadas com o palhaço. Henry se agarrou em mim e ficou a festa toda assim. O fato de o homem que eu contratei estar de ressaca não ajudou muito. Sua personalidade divertida me pareceu bem evidente em sua vida regular. Pensei que pudesse transferir isso para uma festa de crianças. Obviamente estava errada. Não cometerei esse erro de novo. Próximo ano será show de mágica._

_Veja pelo lado bom, Henry não parava de dizer meu nome. Pequenas vitórias. Enfim, com seu novo dente o que mais gosta de fazer é morder. Seu novo mordedor: meu dedo._

_Se cuide,_

_Regina_

* * *

**31 de Maio de 2002**

**Sinto muito pela demora pra responder suas cartas. Eu estou bem, mas alguns dias são muito cansativos.**

**Tenho novidades. Vou ser enviada para o Oriente Médio em Março. Vai acontecer. Vou ficar lá por um ano. Espero que menos que isso.**

**Mas você ainda pode escrever. Se você quiser. Quero dizer, você não é obrigada a continuar escrevendo, só quis dizer que se você quiser ainda pode entrar em contato comigo.**

**Não se preocupe com as eleições. Seu povo te ama, esqueceu? Eu votaria em você.**

**Emma**

* * *

_4 de Agosto de 2002_

_Emma, _

_Henry está doente. Os médicos acham que é um caso grave de intoxicação, mas eu nunca o vi tão abatido por algo antes. Não sei o que fazer. Ele não tem muito apetite, e tudo o que quer é dormir e ficar no colo, é tudo o que faz quando não está vomitando. Ele está pálido, e queimando de febre, mas continua reclamando que está com frio, e não posso fazer muito para aliviar sua dor. Finalmente dormiu agora, mas ainda não está bem._

_Os médicos sugeriram que eu entrasse em contato com sua família biológica para descartar algo genético, mas foi uma adoção sigilosa, poderia levar semanas pra conseguir._

_Não sei mais o que fazer. Ele é tão pequeno, e está tão triste, e vê-lo triste assim me faz sentir impotente. Ele é tudo o que tenho. Não posso perdê-lo._

_E se eu estiver causando isso? Se eu não estiver providenciando os alimentos necessários para seu desenvolvimento? Se ele precisar de transfusão de sangue e eu não puder doar o meu porque não sou sua mãe de verdade?_

_Ele está acordando. Espero que esteja bem._

* * *

**10 de Agosto de 2002**

**Hey, vai ficar tudo bem, Regina. Você tem um pequeno soldado aí, e deus o livre se for algo pior que uma intoxicação, ele vai sair dessa.**

**Você o criou para ser assim. O melhor garoto, e você o criou e deu a ele um lar, amor, comida e mais amor. Você é a mãe dele, Regina. Não precisa de DNA pra dizer algo.**

**Por favor, me mantenha informada sobre ele. E Regina? Você não está sozinha nessa. Você é uma mãe maravilhosa e eu sei que está com medo, mas quando ele chora e tem medo é seu nome que ele chama. Não se esqueça disso.**

**Emma**

* * *

_19 de Agosto de 2002_

_Emma, _

_Henry está melhor agora. Foram alguns vírus que se manifestaram de uma vez, o que foi demais para ele. Mas ele está bem por alguns dias agora. Já voltou a se esconder embaixo das mesas e roubar docinhos._

_Obrigada por ouvir – por assim dizer. Perdi minha razão por um momento. Quem poderia adivinhar que ser mãe viria com mini ataques de pânico constantes? Em momentos como esse eu quero protegê-lo de tudo que possa ferí-lo, então me lembro do que minha mãe fez e não funcionou muito bem._

_Agradeço por você estar presente e por seus conselhos. Não sabia a quem recorrer. Os médicos não me davam muitas respostas._

_Se cuide,_

_Regina_

* * *

**31 de Agosto de 2002**

**Oi,**

**Deus, é tão bom saber disso. Você me assustou demais por aqui. Esperar por uma resposta sua foi mais agonizante que a fila para assistir Clube da Luta. Você tem fingido que não vê que ele pega os doces do pote?**

**E ei, eu não estava mentindo. Você é a mãe do garoto.**

**Não tem amigos para conversar? Outras mães na creche ou um senador, nada do tipo? Não estou reclamando nem nada. Só imagino que alguém como você seria a garota mais popular nos colégios que eu estudei.**

**Diga a Henry que ele é um soldadinho.**

**Emma**

* * *

_10 e Outubro de 2002_

_Emma,_

_Estou escrevendo na esperança de chegar a tempo. Feliz Aniversário, Emma. Lembro que disse que gostava do filme, achei o livro e achei que talvez você gostasse de ler. Talvez eu assista Clube da Luta para ver as diferenças. Henry escolheu o sabor das sementes de girassol e das barras de cereal de novo. Ele insistiu no sabor de Endro, mas tenho certeza que foi pela cor verde do pacote. Coloquei um pacote do seu sabor favorito._

_Henry também colocou um livro de histórias. Finalmente o levei aos estábulos – uma fazenda, na verdade. Ele se divertiu muito. Acho que ficou um pouco assustado com os animais, mas logo que o coloquei no chão foi correr atrás das galinhas soltas. Ele te fez um desenho dos animais que viu e recusou minha ajuda. Suas palavras foram: "Henny faz isso." Temo pela minha sanidade quando ele for adolescente._

_Apesar de suas instruções detalhadas, eu não troquei o pneu do meu carro. Sim, sim, pode falar que eu não tentei, mas não tenho um macaco! Prefiro deixar esse trabalho para os profissionais._

_Acabei, por fim, convertendo um quarto extra em um quarto de brinquedos para Henry. Você está certa. Pintar pode ser terapêutico. Você vai ficar feliz em saber que no fim tinha tinta em minhas mãos e em meu rosto. Não sou tão perfeita como você acha. Nunca vou saber como a tinta veio parar em mim._

_Espero que se divirta em seu aniversário, Emma._

_Regina_

* * *

**26 de Dezembro de 2002**

**Oi Regina,**

**Eu estava vendo nossas cartas mais antigas, e você percebeu que minha letra foi melhorando? O lado bom do correio tradicional, huh?**

**Obrigada mais uma vez pelo pacote. Você ter mandado algo dois Natais seguidos significa muito pra mim. Que loucura, não? Já estamos fazendo isso há um ano. É legal.**

**Tivemos uma festa bem legal por aqui. August e Neal fizeram uma cantata com muita gente e conseguimos relaxar um pouco. **

**Falando em comida, eu preciso experimentar a lasanha e a sobremesa de maçã que são tão faladas. Você não pode esperar que eu não queira comer essas coisas depois de falar tanto nelas. Estou quase chegando ao ponto de aceitar via correio.**

**A festa de gala me parece legal. Ver a elite de Storybrooke comemorando as festas de fim de ano juntos. Não sei como você faz pra se misturar o tempo todo. Claramente é por isso que você é a prefeita, não eu.**

**Obrigada mais uma vez, Regina. Boas Festas.**

**Emma**

* * *

_19 de Janeiro de 2003_

_Emma,_

_Descobri o que estava deixando Henry doente. Nós pegamos catapora, e sim, eu disse nós. Não tive quando criança; minha mãe superprotetora preferia me deixar em seus cuidados a me colocar na creche, e agora a entendo. Os médicos me asseguraram que o que eu tenho não é herpes-zoster, e julgando pelas pesquisas que andei fazendo, peço a Deus que não seja mesmo. Estou te escrevendo com luvas, porque tanto Henry como eu não podemos nos coçar. Ele me flagrou uma vez. Não recomendo ser vigiada por um pequeno de 21 meses._

_Como você está, Emma? Me pareceu desanimada na última carta. Sei que vai ser enviada logo, mas você é uma ótima soldado. Lembre que seus pontos de tiro são os máximos, e que você te treinado até em momentos não tão bons. Você está pronta. E voltará logo pra casa. Eu sei que vai._

_Tenho orgulho de você, Emma. Poucas pessoas fazem o que você faz, e por mais que seja assustador, o que você faz importa._

_Me prometa que ficará bem. Talvez eu te dê minha receita secreta quando voltar pra casa._

_Se cuide,_

_Regina_

* * *

**28 de Janeiro de 2003**

**Oi, **

**Obrigada pelas palavras. Estava precisando muito. Parece que está caindo a ficha. Não posso ficar falando sobre isso. Tem cada vez mais especulações, e você sabe como as pessoas podem ficar afetadas com isso.**

**Eu vou ficar. Vou ficar bem.**

**Eu estou bem. Ter uma carta sua me esperando ajuda muito. Pode ser uma das últimas antes de eu partir. Não sei como será no Iraque ou com que frequência vou receber ou mandar cartas. De qualquer forma vou tentar. Prometo.**

**Ri demais com a primeira parte da sua carta. Fique esperta ou ele vai te por de castigo. Será que existe um prefeito dentro dele? Isso definitivamente melhorou meu dia. Se o garoto for como você, e por isso quero dizer um prefeito duro na queda (no bom sentido) posso imaginar com suas mãos na cintura, presas com as meias, um pouco de creme sobre as pintinhas, e pequenos olhos fulminantes em sua direção. O garoto é adorável. Imagina só quando você começar a namorar, o interrogatório que ele vai fazer para seu pretendente será a melhor coisa do mundo. Filme essa pra mim.**

**Eu sei que você disse que não era herpes-zoster, mas verifique isso sempre que puder. Ouvi falar que catapora em adultos pode muito ruim, e não quero que nada de ruim te aconteça. Quem vai me dar a receita secreta? To brincando. Eu quero que você e Henry fique bem, sério. Já tentou aquelas luvas que parecem meias? Diz na TV que é bom. Deve ser mesmo.**

**Ah! Feliz Aniversário! Acho que consigo a tempo esse ano se a carta chegar no dia certo. Posso dizer que é muito legal termos apenas nove anos de diferença? Você é prefeita, mãe e é demais, sabia? Viu? Já usei essa palavra várias vezes, então deve ser mesmo verdade. Espero que tenha um ótimo aniversário. Cumprimente o garoto por mim.**

**Emma**

**P.S. Obrigada por tudo, Regina. Se eu não escrever de volta, saiba que eu agradeço por tudo o que fez esse ano me incluindo na sua vida. Nada que eu faça pode retribuir isso. Suas cartas, seus presentes, os desenhos de Henry significam tanto pra mim. Sempre me ajudaram nos dias ruins.**

* * *

_5 De Fevereiro de 2003_

_Você está escrevendo como se não fosse voltar. Por favor não fale assim, Emma. Você estará de volta logo. Eu sei. Não posso prometer, mas você estará. A essa hora, no ano que vem, você e August estarão em casa visitando seus amigos._

_Muito obrigada pelas felicitações. Fiquei surpresa de você ter lembrado. Foi muito gentil, e agradeço muito. Recebi sua carta um dia depois. Chegou a tempo._

_Nossas pintinhas estão clareando, já me sinto mais segura para dizer que era catapora mesmo. Sua visão de Henry não está muito longe, exceto as luvas. Depois da sua carta resolvi tentar, e agora está sendo difícil tirar dele. Agora tem uma coleção delas, e insiste em colocá-las quando vai dormir. Duvido muito que eu volte a namorar. Henry é o único homem na minha vida, muito obrigada. O único que deve tomar cuidado quando começar a namorar é ele, tenho horas de vídeos dele correndo descontrolado pela casa de fraldas. Agora estou imaginando como será sua adolescência. Nada agradável, Ms. Swan._

_Se você diz que eu sou demais, então deve ser verdade. Tenho o Selo Demais Emma Swan. Certo? Henry foi devidamente cumprimentado. Ele mandou abraços - "Abraça Emma, Mamãe?"_

_Se cuide, Emma._

_Regina_

* * *

**1 de Abril de 2003**

**Oi, **

**Estou aqui, sem ferimentos. Na verdade tem alguns arranhões aqui e ali, mas estou bem. Queria te mandar uma carta antes de sair, mas tudo aconteceu de repente. Um dia nos acordaram e disseram para fazermos nossas malas, e aqui estamos. Me desculpe se te preocupei, mas estou bem. Aqui faz um calor ridículo, então se eu não perder todo o meu peso em suor, estarei bem.**

**Como estão você e o homenzinho? Já está usando o assento de gente grande? Diga a ele que Emma deseja feliz aniversário.**

**Ficarei bem. Prometo.**

**Emma3**

* * *

_22 de Abril de 2003_

_Emma, _

_Você não ideia do quão aliviada eu fiquei quando vi sua carta na correspondência. Sinto muito pela segunda carta. Não saber de você por um tempo me deixou preocupada, e quando vi as notícias da invasão, minha mente não parou por um segundo. Eu entendo que nossa comunicação não será mais tão frequente, mas estou feliz em saber que você está bem. Por favor, verifique seus arranhões. Pode parecer nada, mas não sabe quais tipos de infecções ou bactérias você pode pegar por uma ferida mal cuidada. Melhor prevenir do que remediar._

_Não acredito que Henry use o banheiro tão cedo. Sua palavra do momento é "não". Em todos os livros que li dizem que o desenvolvimento de cada criança é diferente, e que aprendem em seu próprio ritmo. Aconselham a não pressionar a criança para algo que ainda não está pronto. Acho que ainda não estão preparados para uma criança como Henry que prefere usar roupas de meninos grandes para dormir, e acaba molhando a cama constantemente. Os livros também dizem que assistir ao pai ir ao banheiro ajuda, mas acho que você entende minha situação. Espero não estar prejudicando seu desenvolvimento por não ter um pai presente._

_Estou melhor agora. Esperando a chuva parar para fazer alguma jardinagem. Deveria ver minhas flores quando florescem. Quando eu era criança, meu pai e eu fazíamos picnic's debaixo da minha macieira Honey Crisp quando o dia está perfeito. São essas as maçãs que uso em minhas sobremesas. Guarde esse segredo com sua vida._

_Henry mandou beijos e obrigado._

_Fique bem, Emma._

_Regina_

* * *

**31 de Maio de 2003**

**Oi Regina,**

**Fui ver os machucados. Sem infecções, doenças ou bactérias. Não se preocupe. Precisa de muito mais que umas queimaduras ou machucados para me derrubar.**

**Ele atingiu os terríveis dois anos, né? Não te invejo. Você não está atrapalhando seu desenvolvimento. Conheço algumas mães solteiras que seus meninos hoje em dia são maravilhosos. Com exceção de um que hoje é um assassino em série… Brincadeira! Sério agora, quando Henry estiver pronto você saberá, e não vai ser um livro ou a internet que vai te dizer isso.**

**Você revelou seu ingrediente secreto assim tão cedo? Bom, agora só me resta experimentar essa sobremesa logo. Estará ocupada em Abril? Sugiro que escolha umas maçãs antes da minha chegada.**

**Continue demais, Regina.**

**Emma**

* * *

_20 de Julho de 2003_

_Emma, _

_Obrigada pelo cartão-postal. Apesar de o motivo de você estar aí, é uma cidade bonita._

_Esse era o melhor cartão que Storybrooke tem a oferecer. Preciso conversar com algum fotógrafo para melhorar a imagem de nossos pontos turísticos. Esse é a nosso relógio. Não funciona há algum tempo, mas faz parte da nossa história._

_Fique bem._

_Regina_

* * *

**13 de Agosto de 2003**

**O garoto foi ao banheiro sozinho? É isso mesmo? Isso é demais! Diga a ele que eu agradeço o desenho sobre ele ir ao banheiro. Cabelo roxo, huh? Acho que isso quer dizer alguma coisa. O rebelde interior está aparecendo mais cedo.**

**Eu achei esse chaveiro bonito. Achei que talvez você fosse gostar. Comprei de umas crianças no mercado, acho que elas mesmas fizeram, é bonito. Se isso não for confiscado até chegar a você, a conta tem as cores da bandeira daqui. Sei que não é muito, mas é apenas o começo da retribuição pelos presentes de Natal e aniversário que você mandou.**

**Emma**

* * *

_31 de Agosto de 2003_

_Obrigada pelo presente. Amei. Henry já brincou com ele, assim como em todas as vezes que pega as minhas chaves para brincar. Ultimamente ele as tem pegado da mesa e se não fosse minha insistência em perguntar, nunca as acharia. Seus lugares favoritos são a tigela de vegetais e dentro de seu baú de brinquedos._

_Vou viajar com Henry para Nova York amanhã. Ainda não o tinha levado a algum lugar fora de Storybrooke, e para ser honesta eu não saio da cidade desde que o adorei. Estou ansiosa. Nem me lembro da última vez em que saí de férias. Fiz a mala de Henry apenas para depois descobrir que ele tirou todas as roupas e substituiu por brinquedos._

_Como antiga moradora da cidade, alguma sugestão de atividades turísticas? O que programei pode precisar de alguns ajustes._

_Fique bem._

_Regina_

* * *

**13 de Outubro de 2003**

**August está ferido. É feio. Eu nem sei como aconteceu, foi tudo tão rápido. Estávamos dirigindo, e era como qualquer outra ronda que fizemos antes, e teve essa explosão e gritos e balas voando e quando vejo August está no chão e está vermelho e sua perna – Deus, se estava ruim antes, agora eu não sei de mais nada. Eu e Neal o protegemos e o tiramos de lá, mas e se for tarde demais?**

**Ele já foi atendido. Os médicos estão examinando agora, mas estava na enfermaria e eu não sei o que vai acontecer. Ele parecia muito mal, e é única família que eu tenho aqui. Eu devia ter feito algo, deveria ter avisado. Deveria ter previsto isso. Ele é o melhor líder, melhor lutador e o que vai acontecer se ele se for?**

**Desculpa, não queria jogar isso tudo pra você, mas não tenho com quem conversar agora. Geralmente converso com August. E se acontecer alguma coisa a ele? Neal diz que vai ficar tudo bem, mas e se não ficar? Somos treinados para todos os tipos de situações e devemos saber cada passo e cada movimento, mas não é o mesmo quando acontece de verdade. Quando as pessoas morrem na sua frente e você tem que seguir em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se as pessoas com quem você convive por anos não valessem nada. Você tem que negar esse sentimento e seguir ordens, mas por Deus, foi August.**

* * *

_30 de Outubro de 2003_

_Emma, eu sinto tanto. De verdade, espero que ele esteja bem e se recupere. Se tiver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer – talvez entrar em contato com sua família ou algum amigo. Ele pode precisar de cuidados médicos intensivos. Talvez possa conseguir algo._

_Emma, eu sei que você está assustada agora, e eu sei que isso pode chegar pra você um pouco tarde demais, mas você não está sozinha. August é sua família, sim, mas outras pessoas se importam com você. Sua equipe, Henry e eu. Todos nós sofreríamos se algo acontecesse a você, então por favor não faça nada enquanto estiver nervosa._

_Você estará em casa logo, Emma. Se cuide e fique bem._

_Regina_

* * *

**12 de Novembro de 2003**

**Hey,**

**August perdeu a perna. Ele foi enviado a uma base médica pra receber cuidados. Provavelmente vai receber dispensa honrosa. Ele está aprendendo a lidar com isso, mas está vivo. Estava brincando comigo sobre colocar uma prótese e ainda assim acabar comigo. **

**Sabe, eu não tenho ideia de como seria se eu não tivesse você para escrever. Sei que é muito para você agora, e, você pode recuar a qualquer momento. Mas é legal conversar com alguém no mundo real. Ler suas cartas me faz esquecer de onde estou, mesmo por uns minutos. Escrever pra você também tem esse efeito, quando os dias são extremamente exaustivos. Por aqui tem aquela política "don't-ask-don't-tell" então é bom saber que o mundo não é tão ruim quando eu faço com você.**

**Eu estou bem. Já faz um mês, e honestamente? Eu ainda surto um pouco quando vamos fazer rondas. Fiquei mais vigilante, meus sentidos estão mais aguçados. Consigo antecipar os ataques muito melhor do que fazia antes, mas tem essa voz que fica me dizendo que por pouco evitamos algo pior. Eu estou substituindo August agora. A diferença não é muita, mas a responsabilidade pelas vidas desses homens e mulheres pesa quando não consegui cuidar de August, mas estou bem.**

**Recebi seu presente de aniversário. Devo admitir que ver o canivete suíço me fez rir. Você até gravou meu nome. Nunca havia ganhado um presente personalizado. Fiquei pensando um bom tempo, e se você é assim com uma estranha, a cidade deve ser seu segundo filho.**

**Quatro meses e a contagem continua.**

**Emma**

* * *

_22 de Novembro de 2003_

_Emma,_

_Estou feliz de saber que ele está bem. Imagino que seja uma transição difícil, mas ele terá você para apoiá-lo quando voltar pra casa. Tenho certeza que ele está esperando por isso. Eu entendo a pressão das responsabilidades. Mesmo que não se compare, a responsabilidade de ser mãe foi assustadora também. De repente você é responsável por essa vida. Ás vezes é demais. Mas você não teria sido escolhida se seus superiores não te achassem competente para isso. Eu te escolheria como líder, e como prefeita minhas escolhas são importantes._

_É engraçado você me achar uma santa. Conheço muitas pessoas que discordaria de você imediatamente. Tento manter minha vida pessoal bem separada do meu trabalho, e até agora tenho sucedido. Esse é o motivo de eu não ter muitos amigos. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do seu presente._

_Se cuide e fique bem._

_Regina_

* * *

**24 de Dezembro de 2003**

**Regina,**

**Sei que já faz mais de um mês que não dou notícias. As coisas estão bem loucas, mas eu estou bem. É um tipo bom de loucura. Nós recebemos um presente. Não sei se você assiste luta, mas a WWE veio e nos deu um show. Consegui um abraço da Torrie Wilson, e nós conversamos enquanto mostrava o acampamento pra ela. Isso não vai chegar a tempo, mas se você conseguir assistir alguns episódios de Raw ou Smackdown, talvez consiga me encontrar.**

**Só para constar, você tem uma amiga. Eu.**

**Feliz Natal, Regina. Dê ao homenzinho um abraço por mim.**

**Emma**

* * *

_15 de Janeiro de 2004_

_Emma,_

_Eu não sabia que as tropas recebiam presentes como esse, e é uma excelente ideia. Isso me dá algumas ideias para incentivar as pessoas de Storybrooke a serem mais proativas. Infelizmente não pude assistir ao programa, mas minha secretaria me mostrou uma foto dela e ela é bonita. Creio que o resto da sua equipe sentiu uma ponta de inveja._

_Henry te mandou vários desenhos. Desde que ganhou O Planeta do Tesouro descobriu os filmes da Disney. Não acho apropriado para ele, mas gosto de ver seu entusiasmo por isso. Espero que não fique obcecado com contos de princesas em perigo._

_Espero que esteja bem._

_Regina_

_P.S. Você já está inclusa na minha linda de poucos amigos._

* * *

**29 de Março de 2004**

**Boas notícias! Estou voltando pra casa! Outra divisão está passando por aqui e estão nos mandando pra casa até que precisem de novo do nosso trabalho. Deus, esperei tanto tempo por esse dia. Mal posso esperar para ver August. Mal posso esperar para dirigir meu carro de novo. E a comida! Deus, há quanto tempo tenho vontade de comer fast food.**

**Obrigada, Regina, por me fazer aguentar esses últimos anos. Será bom relaxar um pouco.**

**Não se esqueça que você é demais.**

**Emma**

Emma escreveu seu nome e selou a carta com pressa logo que a última chamada do correio foi feita. Despachou a carta bem na hora e voltou para a barraca qur chamou de casa no último ano. Os desenhos de Henry e as fotos que tinha com August e Neal, todas as cartas e presentes de Regina estavam guardadas e seguras em sua mochila. Fez tudo muito rápido. Estava ansiosa, animada e até nervosa de não conseguir fazer as malas a tempo e fosse punida com o cancelamento do privilégio de ir pra casa.

_Casa, _Emma pensou enquanto se sentava na cama. Não tinha nada em seu nome que não fosse seu carro, mas nas cartas que mandou August dizia que era muito bem vinda em seu apartamento em Boston. Talvez fosse pra lá. Ou talvez fosse apenas ela e seu carro em uma viagem pelo país. Ela tinha um mês. Sua mente foi até o cartão postal de Storybrooke que até pouco tempo estava até pouco tempo pendurado em sua parede e pensou que talvez pudesse desviar um pouco da sua rota.

* * *

XXXXX N.A. XXXXX

Não se esqueçam dos comentários e sugestões. É importante saber do feedback dos leitores! E também dá um incentivo a mais pra continuar traduzindo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer e devidos agradecimentos estão no primeiro capítulo!**

**E antes de mais nada, gostaria de me desculpar pela demora... A vida acontece. Faculdade acontece. Seminários intermináveis também acontecem. Estou dando meu melhor aqui! hehe**

**Se divirtam!**

* * *

"_Atenção passageiros. São 11h54 da manhã, e em aproximadamente quinze minutos aterrizaremos no Logan Aeroporto Internacional de Boston. Por favor, retornem a seus lugares e preparem-se para a chegada."_

O chamado no interfone acordou Emma, e olhando ao redor, reconheceu os passageiros que retornavam aos seus lugares ou mandando as crianças guardarem seus videogames portáteis. O bebê que estava a três fileiras a frente havia se quietado há um tempo, e a mulher no assento do meio havia terminado o rosário pela terceira vez. A mulher dizia ter medo de avião desde sempre, e buscava conforto na poltrona ao lado de Emma, que ainda precisava tirar seu uniforme.

Agora era tarde demais para isso. Estariam aterrizando em alguns minutos. Emma suspirou ao avistar a pista pela janela. Ao pensar que estaria de volta à cidade depois de anos não pode deixar de sorrir. Ela tinha algum tempo de licença, mas só percebeu a necessidade desse tempo quando foi dispensada. Não estar em guarda o tempo todo era um alívio para Emma e seus comandantes estavam contentes pelo fato de ela tirar esse tempo para ela mesma.

O leve choque do avião com o chão fez a mulher ao lado de Emma segurar em suas mãos, e Emma permitiu tal ato, e logo se assegurou que estava tudo nem com o olhar. Logo o anúncio de que haviam chegado ao destino soou pelos falantes do avião, seguido por agradecimentos do piloto.

Emma segurou firme em sua mochila, que tinha algumas peças de roupa, produtos de higiene pessoal e as cartas de Regina e os desenhos de Henry. Não queria arriscar que esses itens se perdessem caso sua bagagem fosse extraviada.

Foi um longo processo até chegar onde August havia combinado de encontrá-la. Alguns passageiros estavam sendo parados para revista, mas o uniforme de Emma facilitava o processo. Emma caminhou pelo portão de desembarque procurando algum rosto familiar quando avistou uma placa escrita SWAN nas mãos de August.

"August" Emma chamou e deixou suas coisas ao lado da cadeira de rodas e se abaixou para abraçá-lo.

"Você está de férias, soldado," ele a olhou e colocou de lado o cartaz que tinha consigo para colocar as coisas de Emma em seu colo. "Já pode relaxar um pouco, sabe?"

Ela apenas o olhou e tomou seu lugar para guiar a cadeira de rodas. "Como está tudo por aqui? Pensei que fosse colocar uma prótese."

Ele levantou a perna esquerda para mostrar o pedaço de metal que agora era sua panturrilha. "Ainda em recuperação. Leva um tempo pra acostumar. Eu queria uma de madeira, mas me disseram que ia ficar parecido com um pirata."

Emma riu enquanto deixavam o aeroporto. "Mas você está bem?"

"Nunca estive melhor, menina."

* * *

A corrida de táxi do aeroporto até onde Emma mantinha o fusca, depois té o apartamento de August foi a melhor parte da tarde. Assim que entraram, August já tratou de perguntar se Emma queria arrumar o sofá, que seria sua cama pelo próximo mês.

Emma deu uma boa olhada no apartamento simples, de um quarto e um banheiro, com mobília simples e uma enorme quantidade de garrafas de cerveja no lixo. "Você deu uma festa?"

Ele olhou para o lixo e depois par Emma. "Eu tenho meus vícios, certo?"

"August-"

"Emma," ele interrompeu. "Fui atrás de ajuda, e não apenas para minha perna."

O rosto dela permaneceu impassivo e continuaram a se analisar. Finalmente, Emma erguei uma das sobrancelhas, por fim acreditando no que August havia dito. "Okay. Há algo mais que eu possa fazer?"

Ele jogou alguns cardápios na mesa entre os dois. "Pode escolher o jantar."

* * *

Emma havia tirado o uniforme e estava com um jeans e uma regata. Recipientes vazios de comida chinesa estavam sobre a mesa da sala, onde haviam comeram. August riu e disse havia feito algo parecido quando saiu do hospital. Levou meses de exercícios e reabilitação para perder os quilos extras. Ela sorriu e mostrou que não tinha nada com o que se preocupar com sua boa forma.

Agora ela estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas na sala e na TV passada um seriado de drama que Emma não reconhecia, enquanto procurava em sua mochila as cartas que recebei de Storybrooke. Emma havia organizado as cartas por data. As cartas de Regina eram as melhores histórias para se ler antes de dormir. Quer fosse por alguma coisa que Regina falava sobre Henry ou algumas histórias sobre machucados, que permitiu a Emma descobrir sobre a cicatriz que a prefeita tem no lábio superior, Emma apenas não conseguia mais dormir sem ler essas histórias. Era maravilhoso o fato de manterem contato por três anos. A única pessoa com a qual tinha mantido contato por tanto tempo havia sido August, e isso só porque estavam na mesma divisão.

Emma nunca troou fotos com Regina, apenas os desenhos de Henry ou as tentativas de Emma demonstrar suas habilidades artísticas, e todas as noites, ela imaginava a morena com algum conjunto imponente como via as primeiras-damas usando. As vezes imaginava uma mulher com um simples suéter, as vezes Emma imaginava que Regina era uma dessas mães lunáticas que assistiam jogos de futebol dos filhos. O lado curioso de Emma queria pedir para Regina mandar uma foto, mas o máximo que conseguiu pedir foi que a prefeita se descrevesse. Regina não havia pedido uma foto também, o que levou Emma a não passar de nenhum limite.

Ler essas cartas ajudava Emma a passar por noites duras e solitárias. Pela primeira vez em vinte anos de vida, Emma podia sentir que alguém se importava com ela, e se importava de verdade, e se tivesse qualquer coisa que Emma pudesse fazer para retribuir tamanha bondade, certamente o faria. Algo lhe passou pela cabeça quando viu August passeando pelo apartamento para se acostumar com a nova perna.

"Você ainda está bem?" Emma perguntou.

Depois de um leve desequilíbrio, ele se apoiou na parede antes fazer o sinal de positivo com ambas as mãos.

"Você tem papel e envelope?" Emma perguntou enquanto se levantava para buscar os objetos.

"Pra que?" August resmungou enquanto colocava um pé na frente do outro.

"Vou escrever para Regina. Falar que estou em Boston."

Imediatamente August a olhou e sorriu. "Regina, hein? Vão planejar um encontro?"

Emma rolou os olhos. "Somos só amigas. Quero que ela saiba que estou bem. Ela se preocupa demais as vezes."

"Ah, verdade?" Seu sorriso apenas aumentou enquanto se apoiava no balcão da cozinha. "Você se lembra que eu estava lá quando Sr. e Sra. Johnson descobriram o porque da porta trancada quando Stephanie Cobalt estava no seu quarto, certo?"

"Isso vai além do que estamos falando aqui." Emma bufou e se apoiou nas costas do sofá.

"Não acho que vá." Ele insistiu. Se movendo o mínimo possível e abriu a geladeira e jogou uma garrafa de água para Emma antes de pegar uma para si. "Você deveria visitá-la. Já se falam há quanto tempo? Dois anos?"

"Três." Ela murmurou. "E eu não posso aparecer em Storybrooke sem ser convidada."

"Porque não? Só entram convidados na cidade?" August deixou sua garrafa no balcão e retornou à sua caminhada, com passos mais confiantes e levemente menos doloridos.

"É rude." Insistiu Emma, mesmo que a voz em sua mente repetisse o que dissera há cinco anos: Emma Swan, regras foram feitas para ser quebradas.

August encolheu os ombros. "Você quem perde. Tem um caderno na estante da TV."

* * *

Ao amanhecer, o hábito falou mais alto para Emma. O barulho que vinha do quarto de August enquanto fazia seus exercícios para recuperar a força não ajudavam muito. Emma abriu os olhos e estava pronta para o dia que se seguia. Emma corria todos os dias pela manhã no parque que descobriu perto do apartamento, e ao retornar era recebida com um cereal de fibras que August havia preparado para ambos. Desde que Emma havia chegado, por três dias consecutivos levou seu amigo para a fisioterapia e ao retornar ao apartamento se via sem rumo. Sua rotina era sempre abarrotada de treinamentos e missões, mas agora que estava de férias não sabia o que fazer para passar o tempo. Havia envido uma carta à Regina na manhã seguinte à sua chegada dizendo que já estava em Boston e que estava bem, mas fora as cartas, Emma não tinha qualquer contato com Regina.

Então, Emma ficou no apartamento fazendo agachamentos, flexões e todos os tipos de exercícios que lhe passavam pela cabeça. Quando não aguentava o isolamento do apartamento, saía para tomar um ar no parque que ia todas as manhãs para ler algum dos livros que Regina havia enviado até chegar a hora de buscar August. Já havia lido os livros três vezes depois que os recebera, e em pequenos momentos de pausa, apenas observava as pessoas. Pelo menos era o que August sabia. Na verdade, ela debatia consigo mesmo se deveria ir até Storybrooke. Ela não podia simplesmente aparecer. Podia?

Aparentemente podia, já que na quarta manhã após retornar de sua corrida se deparou com August na porta do apartamento e sua mochila pronta sendo jogada aos seus pés. Emma abriu a boca para tentar protestar, seus olhos arregalados pelo fato de que aparentemente August a estava despejando. Sem dizer uma palavra August entregou nas mãos de Emma o cartão postal de Storybrooke e as chaves do fusca.

"Vá." Disse simplesmente.

Emma logo pegou o cartão das mãos de August, mas apenas ficou olhando as chaves de seu carro. "Você tem consulta hoje."

"Eu fui às minhas consultas sem precisar de motorista por muito tempo. Vá." Ele colocou as chaves na mão de Emma e assumiu sua voz de comando. "E isso é uma ordem, soldado."

Um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios, mas nenhum dos dois se manifestou nessa discussão silenciosa e Emma ainda suada da corrida. Emma podia jurar que August ainda ia usar de autoridade sobre si. Seu coração que antes estava calmo, estava agora tão forte que ela podia sentir em sua cabeça. _Tutum-tutum-tutum._

* * *

A placa "Bem-vindo à Storybrooke" era o único sinal de que Emma havia tomado a direção correta. Já havia dirigido por horas, não que isso fosse problema, mas o fato de ser uma estrada longa e solitária lhe dava a impressão de haver uma emboscada logo a frente. Tinha que lembrar a si mesma de que estava em solo americano, que estava em casa e segura. Bufou ridiculamente quando se lembrou de quando era mais nova e com certeza o solo onde pisava não fazia diferença alguma para certas pessoas, e ela apenas não se sentia segura.

Mas para pessoas como Regina era diferente. Quem passaria quase três anos falando com alguém e não tirar algo disso? Mesmo assim, seu nervosismo estava se tornando aparente. Olhou para o cartão postal que havia deixado no banco do passageiro, para rever o endereço que já havia memorizado. Rua Mifflin 108, Storybrooke, Maine. Agora, onde essa rua fica?

Emma quase parou o fusca no meio da rua quando se deparou com a torre do relógio, que estava pardo no horário 8h15. É tudo real, pensou Emma, e não apenas histórias inventadas para entreter algum soldado com saudades de casa. Eram eventos reais com pessoas reais, que Emma estava prestes a conhecer.

A loja que estava à sua frente era a loja de antiguidades do homem desleixado que tinha ido contra Regina nas eleições para prefeito. Ela espiou a loja e o viu conversando com uma jovem morena e apoiado em sua bengala.

A julgar pelo cheiro de comida que subia pela rua, Emma julgou estar perto do restaurante do qual Regina disse que tinha as melhores panquecas que maçã, embora Regina nunca parabenizava o chefe para não inflar seu ego. Olhou ao redor, tentando imaginar em que direção eram os estábulos, mas seu estômago tinha outros planos. Essa era uma boa hora para um bom almoço.

O sino da porta soou, indicando a sua entrada no restaurante. Como se fossem um, cada um dos cidadãos que estavam almoçando pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhar à recém-chegada. Emma literalmente olhou para si mesma para verificar se não tinha nada errado com sua roupa. Geralmente conseguia se misturar na multidão.

"Olá!" Uma morena petulante com uma mecha vermelha no cabelo apareceu, e como pagica, Emma era apenas mais um rosto na multidão. "Mesa para um?"

"Sim." Emma acenou positivamente com a cabeça e seguiu a morena até o balcão.

Ela sentou em um banco e apoiou os cotovelos, usando sua visão periférica para analisar onde estava. O restaurante tinha um ar dos anos 80 com linóleo xadrez com uma jukebox em um dos cantos que estava tocando Karma Chameleon. Era evidente que todos se conheciam – adolescentes marcavam seus encontros, amigos se encontravam depois da escola, e idosos sentavam-se para ler os jornais da manhã. Era legal. _Acontechante._

"Então," a morena disse, olhando para Emma. "O que posso servir…?"

"Swan." Emma estendeu a mão. "Emma Swan."

"Ruby."

Depois do cumprimento, Emma soltou de suas mãos. "Ouvi dizer que as panquecas de maçã daqui são muito boas, mas acredito que esteja fora do horário de café da manhã."

"Panquecas de maçã?" Ruby ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você conhece a prefeita Mills, não conhece?"

"Sim." Os olhos de Emma brilharam e se endireitou em seu lugar. "Regina. Na verdade estou procurando pela rua Mifflin, você sabe como faço para chegar lá?"

"Você _quer _encontrar a rua Mifflin." Ruby repetiu enquanto mordia a ponta da caneta e olhava para Emma como se a loira fosse uma espécie de mártir. Ao ver a resposta positiva de Emma, e apontou em direção à porta. "Ok, siga a norte na Principal, vire a direita na Bringhton e de novo a direita na Mifflin. Não tem como não ver a casa."

"Obrigada." Emma sorriu em gratidão e pegou o menu."

"Minha avó me obriga a dizer que tudo é bom aqui." Ruby brinca. "Mas fazemos um cheeseburger matador."

Emma se satisfez apenas em pensar. "Não como um deses há um bom tempo."

Ruby franziu a testa. "De onde você é?"

"Boston." Emma encolheu os ombros.

Ruby sorriu e aceitou a resposta da loira. "Então um cheeseburger será."

* * *

Emma lambeu o ketchup que estava caindo do último pedaço em sua mão. Entre seus dedos tinha um pedaço que consistia basicamente em hambúrguer, queijo e bacon e quase nada de pão e Emma adorava isso. Estava tão concentrada em sua comida que não notou Ruby rindo de como Emma se dedicava à sua comida. Ruby conversava com Emma enquanto não anotava pedidos, e a loira apreciava a companhia.

Depois que o último pedaço da comida tinha sido devorado, Emma lambeu os dedos e limpou as mãos antes de empurrar o prato. Tinha devorado as fritas e o milk shake que vinha no pedido. Ela tinha tempo para entrar em forma, afinal estava apenas no começo de suas férias.

"Obrigada Ruby." Emma assentiu e entregou algumas notas à Ruby para cobrir a conta e a gorjeta. Levantou de seu lugar e foi em direção a porta. "Então é Principal, direita na Bringhton e direita-"

Emma ouviu o sino da porta soar e sentiu alguém entrar no restaurante. Ela se virou rapidamente e se assustou. Segurou-a rapidamente pelo braço. Antes de sequer pensar em uma desculpa, a mulher tentou se livrar das mãos de Emma.

"Me solte!" Emma a soltou e deu um passo para trás. "Olhe por onde anda."

Emma levantou uma sobrancelha para a morena que estava bufando e tirando fiapos imaginários de sua roupa social. "Eu não trombei em você." Emma observou.

Ela parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para Emma. "Mas isso poderia ter acontecido."

"Duvido."

A morena rolou os olhos. "A não ser que você tenha olhos atrás de sua cabeça, sugiro que faça o que qualquer pessoa civilizada faz e ande corretamente."

A morena, ofendida, deu as costas para Emma e foi ao balcão falar com uma senhora, que Emma descobriu ser a avó de Ruby. Emma queria dizer umas verdades para a moça, mas tinha pessoas mais importantes para ver. Olhou de canto para onde as duas conversavam e saiu do restaurante.

Não precisou caminhar muito para chegar à torre do relógio onde tinha estacionado o fusca, e Emma e repente se viu nervosa imaginando que algo poderia acontecer no restaurante.

Ela lidava com pessoas o tempo todo. Fazia amigos apenas quando precisava. Não era nada de se estranhar que ela não se envolvesse pessoalmente. Passou pela sua cabeça que Regina não gostasse dela na vida real. _Oh Deus_, Emma se sembrou. Ela odeia surpresas. E se Regina a odiasse por aparecer de surpresa? Conversaram e brincaram várias vezes com essa possibilidade, mas nunca confirmaram nada. E se Regina não estivesse na cidade? Ela é prefeita, logo deve estar fazendo coisas de prefeita. E se Regina parasse de escrever por causa de seus impulsos? _Droga!_

Deveria escrever para Regina. Isso. Era um bom plano. Ela escreveria, diria que gostaria de encontrar Regina e elas marcariam uma data.

A guerra em sua cabeça estava armada e ela ainda não havia sequer chego à torre do relógio. Mas nem se incomodou em atravessar a rua quando viu que seu carro estava apreendido.

"Mas que merda?" Ela disse de braços abertos e correu para ver o que tinha acontecido. Contra sua própria razão, tentou empurrar a trava, sem se surpreender quando nada aconteceu. Ela bufou e disse alguns palavrões, procurando por algum sinal de que ali era proibido de estacionar, mas não encontrou nenhum. Ela chutou o carro frustrada, pegou sua mochila e caminhou brava de volta ao restaurante.

Agora seus pensamentos não estavam em conhecer Regina, mas sim no fato de que a única coisa de valor que era dela estava parada e ela não havia colo utilizá-lo. A Mercedes disparou quando ela passou pela entrada do restaurante.

"Tinha percebido que você gostou do hambúrguer, mas não sabia que tinha gostado tanto assim." Disse Ruby enquanto limpava a mesa próximo da entrada do restaurante.

"Meu carro foi apreendido."

A garçonete riu alto e pegou algumas louças sujas consigo até o balcão e Emma a seguiu. "Engraçado;"

"Como?" Emma quase gritou. "É normal isso?"

"Só quando você irrita a morena com quem trombou."

Emma olhou para o local onde havia encontrado com a morena. "Que bicho mordeu aquela mulher?"

Ruby chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando entender. "Do que você está falando? Aquela-"

Emma se virou, indo em direção à porta de saída. "Eu sei quem pode me ajudar, Obrigada, Ruby."

Ruby continuou encarando Emma, claramente confusa com o que viu. Sua avó chegou perto enquanto secava uma caneca. "Ela não sabia que era Regina?"

A garçonete sorriu e negou com a cabeça. "Não, mas vai descobrir."

* * *

Quando Regina disse que morava em uma cidade pequena, Emma não tinha noção de quão verdade era. Acostumada a se mudar sempre, Emma descobriu que a caminhada até a rua Mifflin levava apenas vinte minutos. Seria menos de cinco minutos de carro, se o fusca não tivesse sido apreendido, que deu mais tempo para Emma sentir raiva enquanto caminhava até a casa de Regina.

O ar estava frio para Abril e, com certeza, havia chovido no dia anterior. A rua Brighton parecia ser o início do subúrbio de Storybrooke e as casas remodeladas davam lugar aos pequenos lofts. Todas as casas da rua eram diferentes. No jardim a frente dos apartamentos tinha uma grande árvore onde uma morena baixinha colocava um pássaro na casinha para se alimentar. Essa mulher acenou para Emma, que para retribuir a hospitalidade acenou de volta.

Fora o incidente com seu carro, Emma estava gostando de Storybrooke. Era uma cidade com hábitos estabelecidos, famílias antigas, cercas brancas e balanços de pneu, onde todos sabem de tudo de todo mundo, mas quando necessário, todos se uniam. Era uma cidade que Emma gostaria de morar quando criança e zombava disso quando adolescente, e agora caminhando pela cidade quando adulta, apreciava seu lavor novamente.

Quando chegou na rua Mifflin, a mansão branca se destacou imediatamente aos seus olhos. Não sabia o porque, mas algo a dizia que aquela era a casa de Regina. Afinal de contas, ela era a prefeita, A maior casa da cidade deveria ser dela. Um carro passava pela rua, e Emma quase o parou, acreditando ser Regina, mas o cabelo loiro da motorista apenas serviu para que se desse conta do quão ansiosa estava. Por fim, a ansiedade de ver Regina era maior que a raiva de ter seu carro rebocado. Regina poderia ajudá-la.

O caminho pela calçada até chegar a entrada da casa de Regina parecia o mais longo percurso que percorrera em sua vida. E ela tinha andado vinte quilômetros em um sol escaldante pouco tempo atrás. Respirou fundo e arrumou a mochila em seu ombro. _Trate isso como uma missão_, pensou consigo mesma. _Operação Amigo por Correspondência._

Deu um passo a frente, podendo ouvir o barulho de suas botas de combate sobre o pavimento perfeito. Antes que de desse conta estava em frente a porta, encarando o número 108 que estava ao lado.

Três batidas na porta.

Até ouvir os passos que ressoavam por trás da porta fizeram dos vinte e sete segundos de espera os mais longos. Podia ouvir o clic clic dos sapatos até que a porta se abriu.

A boca de Emma se abriu quando viu a morena com a qual tinha trombado no restaurante, e suas sobrancelhas perfeitamente franzidas em confusão quando viu Emma em sua porta. A mente de Emma processou apenas uma possibilidade._ Merda._

"Ah," Regina disse. "Você de novo."

Emma abria e fechava a boca, tentando formular uma frase coerente.

"Acredito que tenha aprendido a olhar por onde anda, mas o que não consigo entender é o que te fez escolher minha casa para praticar suas habilidades." Regina cruzou os braços, de alguma forma crescendo perante a loira. Quando não ouviu resposta alguma de Emma, Regina inclinou a cabeça e fitou. "Posso ajudar?"

Os milhões de pensamentos e coisas que havia imaginado que aconteceriam quando a encontrasse não a preparavam em nada para a vida real. Emma piscou algumas vezes e soltou a primeira coisa que veio à mente. "Você rebocou meu carro."

Regina se lembrou. "Aquela monstruosidade em frente a torre do relógio? Você estacionou em frente a um prédio público e isso é proibido. Pode reclamar com o xerife se quiser."

Com um aceno final, Regina se virou para retornar à casa, e Emma foi mais rápida ao segurar seu braço. "Regina," Emma a chamou.

Regina se virou e a encarou. "É Prefeita Mills para você, e seria bom se você se lembrasse."

Emma não pode evitar o pequeno sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto a medida que o olhar da morena ficava mais penetrante. Havia aprendido a ler pessoas e seus comportamentos nas mais diversas situações. Isso salvou sua vida mais de uma vez, e fora do treinamento militar. A máscara de Regina era apenas um mecanismo de defesa. A barreira que mantinha as pessoas longe, exceto por Henry, e com alguma esperança, Emma. A Regina para a qual escrevera sempre dizia que Emma tinha uma impressão diferente da maioria das pessoas, e Emma se deu conta de onde vinha essa informação. Mas Emma conhecia Regina e a prefeita Mills era apenas uma das facetas que aprendera a gostar nessa mulher extremamente complexa.

Regina estreitou o olhar. "Quem é você?"

Emma encolheu os ombros tentando conter as borboletas no estômago que resultavam de revelar sua identidade. "Emma," finalmente respondeu. "Emma Swan."

A armadura de Regina caiu imediatamente e prendeu seu fôlego. Uma das mãos foi ao seu peito e deu um passo pra trás. Seu olhar duro se foi e deu lugar à descrença. "Emma?" Sussurrou.

Emma lhe ofereceu um sorriso tímido. "Oi."

"Você está aqui?" Regina perguntou. O tom ríspido deu lugar ao tom mais suave. Emma podia apostar que Regina raramente usava esse tom. "Você está aqui em Storybrooke."

"É, eu mandei uma carta." Emma rapidamente respondeu, ainda maravilhada que este não tenha sido seu primeiro encontro com Regina. "Eu acho que cheguei mais rápido. Quer dizer, eu não disse na carta que viria, mas eu estava passando pelo estado. Eu estava com August, se lembra dele?"

"Claro. Como ele está?"

"Ainda não acabou comigo."

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Regina e isso apenas aumentou o de Emma. Regina se aproximou e estendeu sua mão. "Soldado Swan, é muito bom te conhecer. Sou Regina Mills."

Emma riu e aceitou o cumprimento, se dando conta de como a mão de Regina é macia ao toque. "Emma. Tecnicamente agora sou Cabo, mas eu gosto de Emma."

Elas continuaram com as mãos apertadas, suas mãos indo de cima a baixo enquanto mergulhavam no olhar uma da outra.

Emma havia sido sugada pelos insultos de Regina e agora apreciava o fato de a mulher que estava a sua frente não ser uma vadia. Emma não negava que estar do outro lado era agridoce, e Retina a havia avisado mais de uma vez, mas Emma a observava mulher, e todos os três anos que se corresponderam vieram a sua mente. Ela lia Ulysses por diversão. Essa era a mulher que nunca perdeu um Natal ou aniversário desde que começaram a escrever uma para a outra. E tinha a cicatriz no lábio superior que Regina havia conseguido de um cavalo selvagem. Seus olhos, que antes eram duros agora brilhavam e Emma apostaria que apenas seu filho acenderia o olhar. Henry. Onde está o menino?

"Mamãe!" Uma voz aguda ressoou de dentro da casa, roubando a atenção das duas. "Ma-mãe! Eu ter-mi-nei!"

Emma não pode evitar de olhar para dentro da porta aberta. "Esse é-"

"Sim." Regina confirmou. Após uns segundos, mencionou a porta. "Gostaria de entrar?"

Emma assentiu, mas hesitou. "Tem certeza? Não quero me intrometer."

"Emma." Seu nome foi tudo o que ouviu de Regina quando teve sua mão seu pulso segurado e foi levada para dentro da mansão. Emma podia jurar que a mais doce melodia era seu nome saindo dos lábios de Regina.

* * *

Santo Deus, ele era bem menor do que Emma imaginava, e seu cabelo estava esvoaçante apesar de todos os esforços de Regina para manter arrumado. Henry se ajoelhou na cadeira que estava na bancada do centro e colocou confeitos no biscoito em forma de dinossauro, fazendo seus olhos. Emma sorriu quando viu o garoto colocar um confeito na boca, para depois removê-lo e perguntar a Regina se podia comer, já que estava escorrendo e manchando seus dedos.

"Só desta vez." Regina concedeu e fez a presença de Emma ser notada ao chamá-la para a cozinha. "Henry, gostaria que você conhecesse alguém."

Henry olhou para Emma imediatamente, colocando confeito na boca e em seguida limpou sua mão no avental tamanho infantil, depois acenou. "Oi. Eu estou fazendo biscoitos."

Emma sorriu e assentiu. "Você deve ter sido um bom garoto pra poder fazer biscoitos."

"Estou teinando pro meu aniversário." Henry explicou e voltou a confeitar os biscoitos.

"Treinando." Regina o corrigiu. Ele repetiu a palavra da forma correta. Regina beijou sua têmpora e pediu para Emma se aproximar.

"Henry, você se lembra da nossa amiga especial?"

"Emma." Henry disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia antes de despejar uma quantidade ridícula de confeito no pobre dinossauro de biscoito.

O coração de Emma saltou ao ouvir o menino dizer seu nome. Se ela tinha sentido algo quando Regina havia dito, sua voz parou na garganta quando seu nome saiu da boca de Henry. Emma havia acompanhado o crescimento de Henry através de desenhos e seu desenvolvimento que iam dos rabiscos aleatórios até representações de seu dia no parque. Emma havia lido sobre sua primeira palavra, seus primeiros passos, mas ouvir o menino dizendo seu nome pela primeira vez foi algo que não podia encontrar comparações.

"Certo, Emma." Ela chamou sua atenção. "Você pode dizer olá para Emma de novo, por favor?"

Henry olhou confuso para sua mãe, depois para a estranha em sua cozinha. O pequeno chapéu em sua cabeça caiu imediatamente quando pulou para os braços de Emma. "Emma!"

"Ei." Emma disse, enquanto segurava o menino e mostrou para Regina que o menino está seguro. Quando Henry a envolveu num abraço e a apertou a fez mais feliz ainda. Emma retribuiu o abraço com alegria. "Oi, Henry."

Ele se afastou e apertou as bochechas de Emma entre suas mãozinhas. "Você veio para o meu aniversário?"

Se Emma não estivesse segurando uma criança de dois anos provavelmente se bateria. Quase esqueceu que seu aniversário estava chegando. Olhou para Regina, e quando a morena não disse não, Emma assentiu. "Sim, garoto."

Ele sorriu satisfeito e se inclinou para o balcão, para terminar de enfeitar seus biscoitos. Emma quase perdeu a firmeza em seus braços pelo movimento repentino de Henry. "Vai com calma aí."

Henry mostrou todos os dentinhos em um sorriso antes de se virar para Regina. "Mamãe, Emma pode ajudar também?"

"Você já terminou aqui, querido." Regina mostrou que Henry havia decorado o último dinossauro. "Você pode praticar suas habilidades depois do jantar, que é depois da soneca."

"Mas Emma está aqui." Ele olhou para a loira com seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho abandonado que ela havia visto na vida. Regina sentiu que este olhar estava surtindo efeito e resolveu intervir. "Soneca primeiro, Henry."

O garoto desceu da cadeira e entregou seu avental para Regina pendurar junto com o seu próprio.

Ele correu da cozinha, ignorando os chamados de Regina pedindo para ir devagar, e deixou para trás a mãe e Emma na cozinha bagunçada.

Elas se olharam e Regina colocou os biscoitos de lado.

"Você tem razão." Emma quebrou o silêncio. "Ele é fofo."

Regina sorriu orgulhosa. "Não se sinta mal. Eu mesma já caí por esse olhar uma vez ou outra."

"Você? Regina Mills?" Emma fingiu estar chocada a medida em que ajudava Regina. "Se depender desse olhar, a humanidade está perdida!"

Henry chamou pela mãe novamente, e Regina deixou Emma na cozinha com a promessa de que logo retornaria.

* * *

"Mas eu não quero dormir, mamãe." Henry disse enquanto esfregava um dos olhinhos, já deitado em sua cama, em seguida bocejou. "Quero brincar com Emma."

Assim que abaixou sua mãozinha, Regina o arrumou firmemente na cana. Henry era sempre muito educado com as pessoas que conhecia, era o filho da prefeita, mas Regina se surpreendeu com a facilidade com a qual o pequeno aceitou Emma em sua vida. Ela se inclinou e beijou-lhe a testa. "Você pode brincar quando estiver acordado."

"Eu estou acordado agora." Henry disse, visivelmente cansado.

Regina sorriu e começou a cantarolar a canção de ninar que seu pai cantava para ela quando era mais nova. Logo, Henry cedeu à soneca. Se levantou e deixou a porta do quarto de Henry apenas encostada, indo encontrar Emma na cozinha.

Quando Regina acordou essa manhã, sua lista de tarefas envolvia resolver o cardápio do aniversário de Henry nesse sábado, pegar sua roupa na lavanderia e confeitar com Henry. Encontrar Emma na porta de sua casa havia sido uma surpresa, e para ser honesta consigo mesma, uma surpresa agradável. Sidney importunava Regina sobre as informações da correspondência com o exército para seu artigo de relações humanas, mas Regina não tinha interesse algum em divulgar tais coisas. Talvez antes aceitasse para sua imagem melhorar, mas agora, Emma é sua amiga. Essa palavra ainda a desconcertava, mas ela sabia que era verdade.

Sempre havia imaginado como a pessoa com quem se correspondia parecia, mas assim que a viu pessoalmente, parecendo um pouco mais velha para seus vinte anos e sinceramente, sua mente não fazia justiça para o que via a sua frente. A loira era bonita, até quando transbordava de raiva – _Oh meu Deus, ela havia rebocado seu carro. _Regina quase parou onde estava quando se lembrou, mas continuou e foi em direção à cozinha. Desta vez, ela realmente parou na porta da cozinha quando viu que Emma havia limpado a bancada, e arrumado os confeitos que estavam pelo balcão em seus respectivos potes.

"Desculpe," disse Emma da pia, de onde se virou com um pano de pratos na mão. "Imaginei que estaria cansada e te poupei o esforço. Além disso, é hábito."

"Não precisava fazer isso." Regina limpou a garganta e suas bochechas levemente coraram em realização às suas ações anteriores com a loira. "Eu deveria estar me desculpando. O que eu fiz mais cedo foi desnecessário. Vou mandar o xerife devolver seu carro."

Emma virou de costas para a pia e sorriu para Regina. "Vamos rir disso no futuro. Além disso, eu apareci sem avisar, então não é totalmente sua culpa."

Regina devolveu o sorriso e se endireitou em seu lugar. "Gostaria de uma taça da melhor cidra de maçã que já experimentou?" Perguntou enquanto apontava para seu escritório.

"Você ainda não pode." Regina se encolheu em seu lugar quando suas mãos se tocaram, e se lembrou da idade de Emma.

"Vou poder em alguns meses." Emma rebateu. Quando Regina manteve-se firme na recusa, Emma riu. "Eu posso morrer por esse país, mas deus me livre tomar um drink?"

Regina pensou um segundo, pesando sobre o fato de Emma falar abertamente das consequências do que faz. "Só dessa vez."

"Você fez da sua macieira?" Emma tomou um gole e apreciou o gosto.

"Sim." Regina se sentou de frente a Emma no escritório e bebeu de seu próprio copo. "A árvore está bem em frente a Prefeitura."

Houve um momento de silêncio entre elas, enquanto estudavam os traços uma da outra. Emma soltou uma risada audível e tomou outro gole de sua bebida antes de se encostar no sofá onde havia se sentado. "Você é diferendo do que havia imaginado."

Regina arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Diferente como?"

"Do tipo que se deixa ser diferente para algumas pessoas apenas."

"Bem," Regina cruzou as pernas com sua elegância usual, "essa é a vida política."

"Não quis dizer isso de uma forma ruim. É só que, é bom dar um rosto ao nome."

"Eu admito que imaginei que você fosse mais..."

"Masculina?" Emma completou. "Se você me imaginou fazendo flexões por horas e mascando tabaco, então sim, menos o tabaco."

"Somos todos cheios de surpresas, eu acho." Regina colocou seu copo de lado, gesto que Emma imitou. Se arrumou em sua cadeira, e olhou de forma atenciosa para a moça a sua frente. "Como você está?" Disse Regina com um tom de voz suave que Emma ainda não tinha ouvido.

Emma passou uma mão pelo cabelo, e sorriu. "Estou bem. De verdade, eu só – é bom estar de volta."

Regina assentiu, se contentando com a resposta. "Por quanto tempo ficará por aqui?"

"Um mês."

"Só isso?" Regina perguntou estupefata. "Você ficou um ano lá."

"É." Emma sorriu de novo. "Faz parte."

"Você vai voltar para o Iraque?" Regina questionou sem lutar contra a preocupação, que lhe era visível.

Emma encolheu os ombros. "Eu vou onde eles me dizem para ir."

"E você concorda com isso?"

Emma quase deixou escapar que não tinha escolha, mas, na verdade, tinha. No fim do dia, vestir o uniforme e representar seu país, fazer algo, valia a pena. A loira apenas assentiu. "Sim. Eu concordo."

Levou certo tempo para que Regina digerisse as palavras de Emma.

"O que aconteceu?" Emma perguntou.

"Acho que nosso primeiro encontro não foi exatamente como eu imaginei, mas de uma coisa eu estive certa o tempo todo."

"Sobre o que?"

"Eu falo sobre você para Henry. Digo que você é como uma forte guerreira que foi lutar contra os dragões, como os cavaleiros em seu livro.

"Não sou uma guerreira." Emma se encolheu em seu lugar.

"Para ele, você é. E você é forte."

* * *

Regina e Emma conversaram como se amigas por um bom tempo, se conhecendo antes de ouvir os pequenos passos de Henry subindo as escadas e entrando no escritório. Regina perguntou sobre os planos de Emma para esse mês, mas a loira não tinha resposta alguma, já que foi praticamente despejada do apartamento de August. Regina, então, ofereceu um tour pela cidade pelos próximos dias até o aniversário de Henry. Emma tentou argumentar sobre impor sua presença, mas acabou cedendo, e se viu sentada na sala de estar com Henry aos seus pés para Regina atender uma ligação do trabalho depois de almoçarem algo ridiculamente delicioso.

Emma observou Henry brincando com seus cavaleiros e um dragão por um tempo, quando se levantou e foi até onde estava sua mochila. Se ajoelhou e separou todas as cartas e desenhos que tinha consigo, e voltou para perto de Henry. "Henry, quer ver algo?"

"Sim!" O menino abandonou seus brinquedos para se sentar no colo de Emma. Ela segurou o menino em seus braços para se ajeitar no chão e cruzar as pernas, depois colocou os desenhos a sua frente.

"Você se lembra de desenhar pra mim?"

"Sim!" Henry apontou para um desenho recente onde mostrava um ele, Regina e um cachorro no parque. "Aquele é Pongo."

"Sabe, eu tenho todos os desenhos que você me mandou." Emma mostrou todos os desenhos, um a um, enquanto o menino não acreditava que havia desenhado rabiscos, esses que Emma insistia que era um tornado de arco-íris Quando chegaram no desenho da fazenda, Henry contou toda a história e Emma ouviu entusiasmada sobre os acontecimentos e sobre Henry ter pego um pouquinho para casa, mas sua mamãe era "lérgica".

"Eu era?" Regina perguntou do corredor, e julgando por sua tranquilidade na porta, deveria estar assistindo há algum tempo.

"Sim!" Henry disse, se mexendo sobre o colo de Emma em animação. "Você atcim! Atchim! Atchim!"

As duas riram antes de Regina se aproximar e se abaixar até olhar nos olhos de Henry. "Hora de dizer boa noite para Emma."

Enquanto Emma ficava de pé, Henry agarrou a perna de Emma para abraçá-la. "Noite noite, Emma. Você vem também?"

Dessa vez, o olhar de cachorrinho abandonado atingiu Emma com força total, o que resultou em um olhar direcionado pela própria Emma para Regina. A morena rolou os olhos e concordou. "Muito bem."

Emma deixou os desenhos em cima da mesa, pegou Henry em seus braços e seguiu Regina pela escada até chegar ao quarto do menino. O teto era azul-escuro e estrelas e planetas que brilhavam. Sem dúvidas era o toque de Regina encorajando o filho a gostar de ciência.

Quando Emma colocou o menino no chão mãe e filho seguiram sua rotina noturna, colocando o pijama em Henry e escovando seus dentinhos. Emma se interessou no corredor quando viu diversas fotos que iam desde a parte de fora do quarto até sua estante. Haviam fotos de Henry e Regina, que pareciam recentes, dos dois se abraçando. Emma continuou olhando pelas paredes e viu uma foto do primeiro aniversário de Henry, onde o menino segurava no pescoço de Regina como se sua vida dependesse disso. Emma se lembrou do incidente com o palhaço. As borboletas em seu estômago estavam de volta. Haviam ficados presas por tanto tempo e estar em casa as traziam de volta. Elas viajaram do estômago para o coração de Emma em um grande sorriso.

"Emma?" Regina chamou ao se sentar na cama de Henry.

Emma se virou para os dois e se desculpou antes de se sentar na cama junto. Henry entregou em suas mãos um grande livro, de capa marrom com o título "Era Uma Vez" antes de se arrumar e lançar um olhar esperançoso na direção de Emma.

"Era uma vez uma Floresta Encantada, onde viviam uma Rainha e seu Cavaleiro..."

* * *

"Desculpe por te manter acordada a essas horas." Disse Emma ao fechar a porta do quarto de Henry. "E por te atrapalhar essa manhã. E por me convidar para sua casa."

Regina acenou com as mãos dispensando as desculpas de Emma, quando de repente se lembrou. "Querida, eu me esqueci de seu carro."

"Tudo bem. Posso caminhar até onde preciso. A garçonete do restaurante disse que sua avó é dona de uma pousada, só preciso ir até lá."

"Uau, já fez amigos." Regina brincou.

"Você me conhece, sou uma soldada órfã cheia de disposição."

"Especialmente se você conseguir fazer amizade com a Prefeita antipática."

"Tem um ''demais'' aí em algum lugar."

Regina riu, e esse som ficaria gravado no mais profundo da memória de Emma para se lembrar quando estivesse desamparada em uma missão.

"Você pode ficar." Regina ofereceu. "Não quero você perdida a noite na minha cidade."

Emma não conseguia palavras para expressar sua gratidão pela generosidade de Regina, algo que havia demonstrado para com a loira repetidas vezes em tão pouco tempo. Emma aceitou e retirou sua jaqueta, para em seguida ir com a morena até seu escritório.


End file.
